Blue Roses
by Melia S. Atwood
Summary: A powerful god and young goddess begin to fall in love, but a jealous goddess and a terrible mistake may drive them apart forever. Another retelling of one of history's most famous romances. Hades & Persephone
1. Chapter 1

Persephone had only been gone for three hours, but her mother was already frantic. Demeter had told her daughter to meet under the oak in the meadow at the sun's peak, yet she was nowhere to be found. Demeter called out Persephone's name desperately – where could she be? After scouring the meadow and surrounding forest she fell on her hands and knees to the ground. She pressed her palms into the damp grass and concentrated as hard as she could. Being an earth goddess provided special privileges such as this. Demeter expanded her very soul into the ground and felt the earth's warmth as it quickly spread miles wide. She could feel every plant down to its roots, every step of the wild deer, even the tiniest source of life she felt. But none of these were what she was looking for. Finally she felt the light footsteps of her daughter; she must be near the lake. After securing Persephone's location Demeter set off into the forest.

* * *

Persephone couldn't understand why this lake was forbidden to her. It was so beautiful and serene; the towering trees provided cool shade and delicate beams of sunlight, and the small waterfall only relaxed Persephone. She sat under a large willow tree with branches that acted as a curtain. Under the tree she was hidden and felt shielded from the rest of the world. Yes, she would definitely have to come here more often. She would just have to make sure that her mother would never –

"Persephone!" Demeter called. Persephone groaned. She hadn't even been gone that long! It wasn't as if she had been kidnapped or anything; she simply wanted to explore. Not that mother would understand. Persephone emerged from under the tree and prepared to face Demeter's wrath.

"I'm here, mother."

"Persephone! What on earth are you doing here? Do you not realize that you were supposed to meet me in the meadow hours ago?" Demeter ensnared her daughter in a too-tight hug, as if she hadn't seen her in years, not hours.

"I wasn't gone that long; I just – "

"No more. It's done. Let's go now."

Demeter took Persephone's hand in a firm grip and purposefully left the quiet lake. Persephone remained silent, lost in her thoughts.

_Well, at least I had freedom for a little while._

* * *

Hades pinned the girl to the wall roughly before brutally crushing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as both of their breathing became more labored. She let her hand trace the contours of his shoulders and chest and sighed when he moved his lips to her neck. He was only a second away from throwing her on the lounge when they were interrupted by the almost song-like voice of Aphrodite herself.

"Well you two have certainly hit it off, haven't you?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. Hades glared at her for a moment before sighing exasperatedly.

"You may go," he said to the blushing girl. She ran from the room, avoiding eye contact with the goddess of love.

Aphrodite shut the door behind her and lounged on the divan by the fireplace, twirling a lock of her hair absentmindedly. Hades crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for whatever she had to say. She was silent for a few moments before beckoning him to join her. He took a seat across from her and continued glaring until she spoke.

"I didn't interrupt anything now, did I?" she asked innocently. She laughed teasingly at the look Hades gave her. "Don't be so angry, Hades. She's a stupid nymph. She'll come back to you the second you call her. 'Oh my Lord Hades, it is such an honor to please you!' I believe she said?"

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" he asked, trying his best to hide his grin at her impression.

"What, I'm not Ditey anymore? I had become rather fond of that nickname…" she lost herself in memories for a moment before realizing herself and continuing. "I just wanted a chat, that's all. Is that too much to ask? Are you too busy for your Ditey now?"

"The girl didn't really matter anyway; I just needed a distraction," Hades leaned back in his chair. "So yes, I have time for you. What is it that you need?"

"Oh a distraction? That's all you're looking for?"

"Yes, Aphrodite. That's all."

She averted her eyes under his piercing gaze and composed herself before speaking again. The same memories were flashing through both of their minds, but they knew it wise not to speak of them.

"Anyways, I came to deliver this."

She held out a gold envelope sealed with Demeter's crest. Hades was about to open it when Aphrodite spoke again.

"It's an invitation to Demeter's garden party," she sat up defensively when Hades raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't read yours! I got my own thank you very much! You're insufferable, you now that?"

Hades smirked as he read through the invitation. He looked up questioningly when he felt Aphrodite's gaze.

"I was just thinking how I don't have a date for this little party," she sighed, returning to her lounging position.

"Your husband, perhaps?" Hades offered.

"Hephaestus hates these sort of things."

"Ares?"

"Come now, Hades. No one with an ounce of dignity takes their lover to a party. It spoils the fun too. What's the point of an affair if it's no longer secret?"

"Oh believe me, Aphrodite, you and Ares are no secret," his smirk returned at her childish pout. He decided to indulge her for once. "Would you consider accompanying me perhaps?"

She leapt off the lounge and planted a firm kiss on Hades' cheek, smiling the whole time.

"I would love to," she practically sang.

Hades watched her as she left the room. Yes they had a bit of rocky history together, but that didn't mean they couldn't attend a party together as friends. He only hoped that Aphrodite would see it that way.

"Nymph?" he called. The girl appeared seconds later. Hades lay her on the lounge previously occupied by Aphrodite and continued from where they'd left off.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! The Hades/Persephone romance has always been fascinating to me and I'm so excited to explore it as a writer. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother please; you _have _to let me go!" Persephone begged. Demeter sat at her vanity pinning her hair back, ignoring her daughter's pleas. "I'm eighteen now so you can't say I can't go since I'm a child. You throw these parties every year and always exclude me. Please?"

"Don't bat those big blue eyes at me, Persephone," Demeter answered. "It won't work. You're still not coming."

"But why?" Persephone asked, kneeling by her mother. "What's the harm in me going?"

"It's just a bunch of self-centered gods playing mind games with each other. It wouldn't interest you."

Persephone sighed, thinking of some way to convince her mother to let her attend the garden party. Every year she was forced to stay inside their cottage and gaze out of the window, longing to join the party. The gods were beautiful and always seemed to have so much fun. This was one of the few parties not held on Olympus and was always highly anticipated. There was dancing, spectacular food and beautiful flowers. What was the real harm in Persephone attending? Suddenly she thought of an argument she was sure would win.

"The gods aren't the reason I want to go, Mother. I want to see your work on full display! The flowers always look so gorgeous but I never get to see them except from the window. Weren't you the one who told me that to really appreciate a flower you have to feel and smell it? How can I do that from inside?"

All gods enjoyed a nice boost to their ego, and Demeter was no exception. She smiled down at her daughter and stroked her hair, considering her argument. Finally she agreed. Persephone smiled wider than she ever had and hugged her mother. She then ran off to change for the party. Finally!

* * *

Aphrodite always looked beautiful, but today she had put particular effort into her appearance. Her golden hair was adorned with pearls and her pink gown was encrusted with diamonds, literally making her sparkle with every step. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and added a bit more red to her lips. She needed to look perfect.

Unfortunately she didn't warrant the look from Hades she desperately longed for. He simply smiled and told her she was beautiful, and then nothing more. Aphrodite did her best to hide her disappointment. He'd wanted her before, why not now?

She took his arm and he escorted her to his chariot. As they rode down from Olympus she couldn't help taking him in. He was dressed immaculately in all black, as always. His fitted jacket emphasized his broad shoulders and the color did wonders for his eyes. They were light blue, almost gray like steel, and were framed by his dark hair that always seemed to fall into them. He was pale, but not unnaturally so. It would be foolish for anyone to think he was unattractive. Hades couldn't help but notice Aphrodite staring at him, but didn't say anything.

The party was well underway when they arrived. Nearly every god was in attendance and obviously enjoying themselves. There were huge canopies housing the finest wines and fruits, and in another musicians played lively tunes. A few couples were already dancing. But the crowning glory of the party was the garden itself. Every year Demeter showcased her new creations much to the awe of the partygoers. Tulips and roses and lilies of every color and variety covered the meadow, creating a unique scent that would make for the most exquisite perfume. Demeter mingled among the guests in a simple green gown and thanked them all for coming. She was taken aback when she saw who had escorted Aphrodite to the party, being one of the few gods who knew what had transpired between the two. All the same, she went over to welcome them.

"Aphrodite, Hades, it's so lovely to see you here. Are you both well?"

"Yes, very," Aphrodite answered. "You've really outdone yourself this year, Demeter. The flowers are absolutely lovely…"

Hades scanned the field as Aphrodite and Demeter talked. He didn't exactly frequent the parties thrown by the other gods but he did enjoy this one. He wasn't the depressed, brooding god the mortals thought him to be; he did enjoy the light and stunning color from time to time. Not to say that he didn't like the Underworld; he was actually quite fond of his home. Perhaps that's why he was best suited for the job of ruling it. It was dark and lacked the brilliant warmth of the earth or Olympus, but it was also peaceful and more suited to his nature. In the Underworld he was able to think and act freely. And it wasn't a lonely place; he had Hecate and Nyx and the other gods who chose to dwell there too.

"And when do you return to the Underworld, Hades?" Demeter asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Tonight actually, after your party," he replied. "I made a short visit to Olympus but I'm afraid duty calls me back."

Before Demeter could speak again a girl ran up to her and asked some question about the party. She was absolutely stunning; Hades couldn't take his eyes off her. She had long dark red hair that reflected the sunlight perfectly and eyes the color of sapphires. Her simple white dress flattered her figure enormously yet still portrayed a sense of innocence. Demeter answered the girl's question and she ran off, much to Hades' dismay.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," Demeter said. "This is her first party and she's a bit excited."

So she was Demeter's daughter. Hades tried but was unable to recall her name. Given that Demeter frequented Olympus even less than he did, her daughter wasn't exactly a topic of conversation. Until today at least. She was immensely charming and numerous gods sought her out. Hades felt a touch of anger whenever the young men approached her, but couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Even the way she moved was exquisite. Her voice sounded like a song and her smile inspired others to do the same.

Like Demeter, Aphrodite enjoyed certain privileges relating to her specialty. One of them was being able to feel when someone was beginning to feel love for another. Her hands clenched into fists when she felt it growing right next to her. Hades only had eyes for the earth goddess's daughter, and that caused her more pain than she could say. Why could Hades not feel love for the goddess of love herself? Countless men would kill to be the subject of her attention, and the girl was insignificant. She hid her jealousy under a smile and snapped Hades out of his trance, suggesting they look at the flowers. He agreed and did his best to pay attention to Aphrodite, but couldn't push the girl out of his mind.

* * *

Persephone was so grateful that her mother had let her come to the party. She'd never had a better time in her life! The gods were friendly and she enjoyed meeting all of them. Being as innocent and sheltered as she was, she didn't realize when some started flirting with her. She simply smiled and laughed as she always did and enjoyed the day. It was close to twilight when the gods shifted from appreciating the flowers to dancing. As it became dark Demeter told her daughter to go to bed. Persephone begged for only a few more minutes, and Demeter was in such a good mood that she couldn't refuse. She skipped to the center of the field to dance alone when she literally ran into another god. He turned around from his conversation with whom she guessed was Aphrodite, and Persephone was stunned. He was incredibly handsome, but different from the other gods, darker in a way.

"I'm so sorry! I was just running to dance and I wasn't really paying attention and I…" she rambled. She stopped when she finally noticed his amused grin. "I'm Persephone."

"Hades," the man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Aphrodite," the other goddess interrupted, much to Hades' annoyance. "You're Demeter's daughter, aren't you? She's thrown a lovely party. She seems a bit overwhelmed though; perhaps you should go help her? Water the flowers, or whatever it is you do?"

"Aphrodite!" another man suddenly bellowed. The three of them turned to see Hephaestus with a bouquet of pink tulips, his wife's favorite, wearing a shy smile on his face. He limped over to them but had eyes for only Aphrodite.

"Husband, what are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed. He never came to these things, why tonight?

"I felt bad for making you come on your own. I figured it wasn't too late to join you. You look beautiful, Aph."

Although she was young, Persephone could be quite observant when she wanted to be. She didn't miss the immense adoration Hephaestus had for Aphrodite, and how she didn't seem to return it. She felt bad for the man who she feared would never be returned the love he felt for his wife. She was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice calling for her. It was time for her to go inside, and she hated it. Perhaps if she just hid for a while her mother would think she had gone inside. In the dim light of the evening her white dress seemed to glow; she needed something dark to cover her. Seeing that Hades, still looking at her for some reason, was wearing all black, she took his hand and pulled him over behind a statue, shielding herself. He was stunned that the girl had been so forward with him, but she was too busy looking out for her mother to notice. Once Demeter's shouts subsided she finally turned back to Hades, gasping quietly when she realized how close they were.

"I apologize; I just needed to hide from my mother," she explained, trying her best not to start rambling again. "I'm afraid my dress makes me stand out."

Much to her confusion Hades removed his coat, never taking his eyes off her. She stiffened slightly, not entirely sure what he was doing. He wrapped his black coat around her shoulders and pulled her in closer by the collar.

"Here, now you'll blend in better," he said. His voice was smooth and reminded her of a dark ballad, much like the one playing now. Although the coat was secure around her shoulders, he still didn't let go.

"Um, thank you," Persephone said, not really sure what else to say. She darted her eyes around the party, watching for her mother. If she were to see Persephone this close to a man she would never let her leave the house again.

"Don't worry; she's not looking," Hades said. "She doesn't give you much freedom, does she?"

"None at all," she answered without thinking. "But she's a good mother! She knows what's best for me."

"But really, are you in any danger now?" he smirked darkly. They both knew very well that Hades was the more powerful of the two, but for some reason Persephone wasn't afraid of him. Her eyes met his and she felt as if she were drowning in them. How many people could say they had gotten this close to him? It didn't seem possible, but he pulled her even closer as he waited for her reply. Demeter's shrill cries interrupted them once again; did she never give up?

"Is there somewhere we can go where you won't be seen?" Hades asked. Persephone nodded and took his hand once again, running toward the forest. In the darkness they were able to slip away unnoticed. Persephone led him to her lake, the one with the willow tree. Once they arrived Hades was taken aback at its beauty. The moonlight cast an eerie blue glow covering everything, and the water reflected the stars like a thousand diamonds.

Persephone let go of his hand and walked to the edge of the lake, suddenly realizing that she had ran away from her mother with a man. They were completely alone, and she hardly knew him. What had gotten into her? She sat on the edge of a rock and dangled her feet in the cool water, casting ripples across the mirror-like surface. Hades simply watched her in silence.

"I come here when I want to be alone," Persephone finally said. "I guess you could say it's my secret lake."

"I'm honored you chose to share it with me. It's not a bad thing to want some distance from your mother, Persephone."

"Well this is the closest I'll ever get to it, I'm afraid."

Hades joined her on the rock, getting as close as he could without actually touching her. They sat in silence, but it was peaceful, not awkward.

"May I ask you something, Persephone?" Hades said, breaking the silence.

"You just did," she replied. He smirked. "But yes, you may."

"If you had an opportunity to get your freedom, but it scared you a little, would you take it?"

"Maybe," she answered quietly.

Hades' eyes fell to her soft lips. He leaned forward slowly, knowing she wouldn't refuse him. No one ever did. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she suddenly realized that he was about to kiss her. Just before he reached her she turned away, leaving his lips barely hovering over her cheek.

"I should go," she said quickly. She disappeared into the forest, leaving Hades alone and confused. As he stared into the smooth lake he found himself immensely more infatuated with her. She was a challenge, something refreshing to him. He skipped a rock across the water, vowing one day to get that kiss.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks again for reading! I know I just posted chapter one yesterday, but I just couldn't leave the story like that! Updates probably won't be as frequent in the future, but I'm on break from college now with really nothing else to do, so who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She was still buzzing with excitement over the party, but more about what had happened afterward. She kept playing the time by the lake over and over again in her mind, remembering how Hades had looked at her, how his voice sounded when he was so close to her, and how he had tried to kiss her. And she refused him! As time went on she forgot exactly why. He was dark and dangerous and she knew she should be afraid of him, but she just wasn't. She gave up trying to go to sleep and went over to the window. She stared up at the moon, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Hades lay in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Persephone kept creeping into his thoughts. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now he desperately wished he had gotten that kiss. Women never refused him; everyone thought he was handsome and charming, and powerful too. The fact that he was also the god of wealth in addition to death didn't hurt either. So why did she turn away?

Trying to sleep was pointless, so he got up and after donning a robe went to his study. What he wasn't expecting was to find someone already there.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" he asked. He had taken her back to Olympus hours ago, and it was nearly impossible for anyone to enter his realm without his consent. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Charon took pity on a crying goddess," she said. Hades just then noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. "We need to talk."

Hades nodded and gestured for her to take a seat, but she remained standing with her arms crossed. He waited for her to continue.

"That girl, Persephone, you feel something for her. I can sense such things so don't try to tell me otherwise," she added quickly when he started to protest. "I felt your attraction to her, and you think of her as more than a 'distraction.'"

"I just met her. I'm not in love with her."

"Yet," Aphrodite added bitterly. "Don't you remember anything, Hades?"

_Five years earlier:_

_Everyone loved Aphrodite, and she knew it. She was desired by gods and mortals alike, and she relished in it. Tonight was no exception. She seemed to float around the ballroom at Zeus's birthday celebration and garnered the attention of numerous gods. Except one._

_ Hades was the only god who had never made any advances toward Aphrodite. This bothered her to no end. Once she saw him enter the ballroom she approached him, all smiles and seductive glances._

_ "And how are you this evening, Hades?" she purred._

_ "Well, thank you," he answered shortly._

_ "I didn't think that you would grace us all with your presence tonight. You're so mysterious. I thought you would simply leave us all wondering in suspense."_

_ "I highly doubt that my absence is of such notice to everyone."_

_ "You think too little of yourself then," she said, leaning closer and resting her hand on his arm. "Because trust me, Hades, some of us do notice."_

_ Aphrodite stared up into his eyes and smiled alluringly. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him from the ballroom. He followed her down the hall and into what turned out to be her bedroom._

_ "Do you like the room? It's new. I decorated it myself," she turned her back to Hades and started removing her jewelry._

_ "It's nice," he agreed. Aphrodite could feel his eyes upon her as she removed the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back._

_ "My favorite part is the bed," she said. She looked over her shoulder and let him watch her walk to it. She sat on top of the fluffy pink sheets and let the straps of her dress fall to her shoulders. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

_ "Aphrodite, what are you doing?"_

_ "Seducing you, what does it look like?" she admitted. "Don't hurt my feelings by saying it isn't working."_

_ His somewhat stunned silence was enough of an answer for her. Determined, she suddenly grabbed Hades' arm and threw him on the bed, straddling him._

_ "Now don't lie to yourself and say you aren't attracted to me, Hades," she whispered in his ear. "Everyone is."_

_ "Aphrodite, you are beautiful but – " he stopped when she put a finger to his lips and shushed him._

_ "Don't overthink everything, Hades. You want me and I want you, so why not?"_

_ She leaned down and placed light kisses on his neck, teasing him. He seemed to have a moment of inner conflict, but then something snapped and she found herself flipped on her back under him. She smiled to herself through his kisses knowing that she had won._

_ What she hadn't counted on was Hades wanting more than one night. He wrote her love letters, affectionately calling her Ditey. But he was no longer a challenge for her, so she grew tired of him. Eventually she came out and told him that their little tryst meant nothing and that she didn't love him. He never showed it, but in that moment she could tell that he was hurt._

_ He stopped seeking her out and writing her letters. She then came to the painful realization that perhaps she did feel something for him, and that she missed him. She regretted everything she said, but when she told him this he refused her. He said that he loved her only as a friend now, nothing more. She said that was enough for her, but it wasn't. Through all of his short, meaningless affairs with nymphs and hers with other gods she kept trying, hoping that his feelings for her would return; but they never did._

"Yes I remember," Hades said. "I remember everything that happened between us. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"You loved me before, why not now?" she started crying again. "If you want more than a distraction I'm here! I've been trying for years to get you to love me again. I was wrong before, ok? I know that now! Please, give us another chance!"

"Aphrodite, I told you, I do love you but only as a – "

"Friend, I know. Gods I hate that word," she dried her tears and composed herself. "Fine. Don't love me. Love her, insignificant as she is."

"She's not insignificant."

"And how would you know that? You hardly even know her. You're blinded by stupid puppy love. She's average. Why would you choose _her, _of all people?"

Hades was silent, unsure what to say or what to feel. Aphrodite was right; he didn't even really know Persephone. But that didn't mean he didn't want to. She was charming and full of life. She was different somehow, and that intrigued him.

"Hades, answer me one question. Say yes and make me the happiest girl in the world. Say no and lose me forever. Is there any possibility of you ever having feelings for me again?"

Hades watched her silently for a moment. She was shaking, both from the slight cold of the Underworld and her fear of rejection. He rose from his seat and kissed her softly on the forehead before giving his answer.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Persephone made the now familiar trek to her lake. Mother had been called to Olympus to address some business regarding the harvest, so she was alone for the evening. As she walked through the woods she was lost deep in thought. It had been nearly a week since the garden party and she hadn't seen or heard from Hades since. Did he completely give up on her after she refused his kiss? Was he too embarrassed? Too proud? Whatever the reason, she found herself wishing that she could see him again.

She stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the lake. The willow tree was blue. Completely covered in blue. The normally thin green curtain of leaves had been replaced with thousands of deep blue roses. Persephone didn't even know such a color for roses existed. But who had done this? Surely not her mother. She looked around for some sort of clue. She then saw a single blue rose lying on the rock where she and Hades had sat. Tied to it was a small note.

_Persephone,_

_ I want to apologize if my advances caused you any fear or distress. I never wish to harm or frighten you. I find you charming and only wish to get to know you better in the future. Please accept the flowers as my gift to you. I hope you find them as lovely as I find you._

_Yours, Hades_

Persephone was speechless. Hades had done all this for her? She turned back to the willow tree, marveling both at the flowers and the god who had made them for her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She quickly tore off a piece of Hades' letter and wrote only two words: _thank you. _She wished she had her own gift to give to him, something for him to remember her by. She had an idea and removed the white silk ribbon from her hair and placed it next to her note on the rock, taking the rose with her. She smiled as she held it to her nose; even its scent reminded her of him.

What Persephone didn't know was that Hades had seen everything. He didn't come intending to watch her; he had been putting the finishing touches on the roses when she appeared sooner than he'd expected. He ducked behind a tree hoping he wouldn't be seen. Once he saw her reaction to his gift he was tempted to speak to her, but ultimately decided to remain hidden. He looked after her longingly as she left the lake, rose in hand. Once she was gone he emerged from the shadows and read her reply. Those two words seemed to hold so much. Had she forgiven him? Was she trying to be polite but really dismissing him? He thought back to the look of wonder on her face when she saw the tree covered in roses, and her smile when she read his letter. Yes, she must have forgiven him. He picked up the ribbon she had left behind and ran his fingers along the smooth silk. He tied it around his wrist before leaving the clearing. He had earned her forgiveness, but now came the difficult part: earning her trust and affection.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well now you know the meaning behind the title! I know that Hades and Aphrodite didn't have a history together in the original myth; it's just a little twist I added. I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. I really do love reviews as they let me know that someone is actually reading my work, so make my day and leave a few quick words for me below? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Demeter still had no idea where her daughter had disappeared to the night of the garden party, but she wasn't happy about it. Persephone had gotten into bed hours after her curfew and it was unacceptable. This was her main argument when Persephone asked to attend the Summer Solstice Ball on Mount Olympus.

"Absolutely not," she snapped. "If I can't trust you to behave at a party at our own home, why should I let you go to a ball on Olympus?"

Persephone had dreamed of going to the Summer Solstice Ball for as along as she could remember. Every year she watched her mother wear the most beautiful gowns she could imagine and head off to the most anticipated event of the year. At 18 she expected to be granted more freedom from her mother, but she unfortunately had been mistaken.

"I'm just doing what's best for you," Demeter said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Remember that."

Persephone didn't see it that way, but she smiled and agreed, wanting to appease her mother. She excused herself from the table and said she wanted to go plant flowers in the field, the seemingly one thing Demeter allowed her to do nowadays. She was able to hold in her tears until she reached the lake. Hades' roses had wilted and left icy blue petals covering the clearing floor, but she ran right through them to the willow tree. She dove under the curtain, grateful for the privacy, sat against the tree and released her violent sobs. A few moments later she saw a silhouette approaching the willow curtain.

"Mother please just – " she stopped when she saw none other than Hades parting the leaves and peering in on her, concerned.

"May I join you?" he asked. She stared at him silently, a few tears still streaming down her cheeks. He walked over to her slowly and sat next to her, giving her more distance than last time. He hardly knew her, but it still broke his heart to see her like this. "Would it be out of line for me to ask what's wrong?"

Persephone was unbelievably embarrassed. Hades looked devastatingly handsome, as usual, and here she was crying her eyes out. He stared into her wet eyes, willing her to understand that he wanted nothing more than to help her. She did her best to compose herself before replying.

"It's nothing; I'm just being stupid," she saw Hades shaking his head. "No really, I'm being childish. It's just the Summer Solstice Ball. My mother says I can't go."

"Because of the garden party? It's my fault then; I'm the one who stole you away," he wiped a tear off her cheek, letting his hand linger there for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, feeling strangely comforted by his touch. "And if I remember correctly, _I'm _the one who led _you _away."

He laughed, glad that she seemed to be feeling better. Still, he felt guilty that she wouldn't be able to attend the ball. He imagined how beautiful she would look in a ball gown in jewels; none of the other goddesses would even compare to her.

"I have a proposal for you, Persephone," Hades said, grinning. "Sneak away from your mother and have one night of freedom. Do me the enormous honor of accompanying me to the ball tonight." Persephone stared at him, unsure. "I want to assure you that you're free to refuse."

The problem was that she really wasn't. His crooked grin and the way his eyes shown down at her gave her no choice. He was too smooth and persuasive for his own good. Persephone looked down and saw her hair ribbon tied around his wrist. That sealed it for her.

"Yes."

* * *

Hades paced back and forth by the lake, anxiously awaiting Persephone's arrival. What if she had changed her mind? Did he scare her again? He stared down at his reflection, wondering what she thought of him. He materialized a single blue rose in his hand, identical to the ones he'd made for her before. And then she appeared, and he felt as if time stopped.

Persephone didn't exactly have ornate ball gowns lying around, so she had worn a simple lavender chiffon dress that flowed with her every step. She didn't have many jewels, which Hades vowed to fix, so she had a simple gold chain around her neck and nothing else. Even though her outfit was incredibly simple, she was absolutely stunning. His lips curled into that irresistible smile of his as he offered her the rose. She smiled demurely and tucked it behind her ear. Hades felt as if he were in a dream as she took his arm and stepped into his chariot. He leaned down and put his lips close to her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"You are beautiful, Persephone," he whispered. He flicked the reins and they were off to Olympus.

The Summer Solstice Ball was the epitome of wealth and luxury among the gods. Zeus's entire ballroom was covered in gold and fine jewels; everything from the wine goblets to the instruments the musicians played so expertly screamed opulence and excess.

All eyes were on Hades and Persephone as they entered the ballroom. The young goddess was still new to Olympian society and had become the subject of nearly every conversation since Demeter's garden party. In a room full of blinding wealth, Persephone's simple look and natural beauty was quite refreshing to the other gods. They would have all swarmed her with compliments and flirtations, but her presence on Hades' arm prevented that. Most gods were intimated by him and tended to steer clear unless they knew him well. Hades was glad for this tonight as he had no intention of sharing Persephone.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. Persephone blushed as he led her out on the dance floor. Every god attendance turned to their neighbor and immediately began speculating. What was this perfect girl doing with such a dark god?

"I never said thank you for the roses. They were lovely," Persephone said as Hades took her in his arms.

"I'm glad you liked them; and thank you for the gift you left me in return," he replied, gesturing to the ribbon still tied around his wrist.

"My hair ribbon? It's nothing. I didn't have anything else to give you."

"You don't need to give me anything, Persephone. The pleasure of your company is enough."

All eyes were on the two as they danced, but to them it felt as if they were completely alone in the world. The other gods couldn't help but notice the immense adoration Hades showed for Persephone. As his eyes roamed over her hair, eyes and lips it was as if he were admiring the most splendid work of art he'd ever seen.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Hades whispered in her ear. His cheek was practically touching hers. "Helen of Troy could not compare to you."

"Who?" Persephone pulled back, confused at the comparison.

"'The face that launched a thousand ships,' from _The Iliad_?" Hades was surprised that she had never heard of it. "It's an epic written by Homer. Have you not read his work?"

Persephone shook her head. Her mother kept her incredibly sheltered not just from people, but from culture as well. She had never read the works of Homer, Virgil or Euripides, and this saddened Hades. She had such a brilliant and curious mind, yet it was never allowed to reach its full potential. She knew only what Demeter chose for her to know. It was ridiculous how little of her life was actually hers.

Looking over Persephone's shoulder, Hades saw the one woman he now hated most. Persephone followed his gaze and froze once she saw Demeter strolling into the room.

"She said she wasn't coming tonight," she said, her voice building with worry. Running off to the lake during the garden party was one thing, but sneaking off to Olympus was infinitely worse in Demeter's eyes. She started to remove herself from Hades' grip to run away, but he held firm.

"Who says you have to run, love?" he asked. He took delight in how Persephone's eyes lit up when he called her that. "We'll just be smart about it."

He pulled a confused Persephone closer and turned, shielding her from Demeter. Throughout the song they literally danced around her. Eventually Persephone had to restrain her laughter at their game; she dug her face into Hades' chest in an effort to smother the sound but couldn't stop grinning. Demeter was completely oblivious to it all. Eventually Hades had difficulty as well and grabbed her hand, running from the room before they were discovered. They made it to the statue gallery before bursting out laughing. They had no fear of being found there. The gallery was deserted and illuminated solely by the full moon. The pale blue light cast interesting shadows across the floor and massive columns, and their laughter bounced off of the marble walls. Hades had never laughed – or smiled – so much in his life. He stopped once he looked at Persephone though. She was so beautiful when she was smiling and laughing. Living in a dark world was a part of his job, and she was the light he had long forgotten existed. As she was illuminated only by the moonlight everything else in the room seemed to vanish. Once he fell silent she stopped laughing as well, but still smiled at him.

"You know you're not how I thought you would be," she remarked, still trying to catch her breath.

"How so?" he asked, curious. He leaned against one of the white marble columns as he continued to watch her. She matched his posture and leaned against the column opposite him.

"I don't know. I suppose I thought you would be a brooding, moody soul or something. But I don't think someone tortured could laugh as you do."

"My world can be bleak at times, but I do manage to find the occasional relief," he grinned wolfishly. "Like when I'm with you."

She blushed, suddenly finding the ground rather interesting. Her shyness and modesty only amused him more.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" he asked, still grinning.

"No, that's not it. I've just never really been spoken to like that before."

"Like what?" he slowly started walking toward her, never breaking eye contact.

"Complimentary, I suppose…" she replied, suddenly at a loss for words. He finally reached her and placed both hands on either side of her. She was pinned to the column and completely at his mercy, but she wasn't afraid.

"Well, Persephone…" Hades said, stroking the petals of the blue rose in her hair. "If anyone deserves to be spoken to like that, it's you." They were silent for a moment, still taking each other in.

"I'm glad I came with you tonight, Hades," Persephone said, breaking the silence.

"Anything I can do to give you the freedom you deserve,"

"But do you really think I deserve it?" she asked. Hades looked down at her, puzzled. "I mean I'm not anything spectacular. Everyone thinks I'm still a child – "

"You are not a child, Persephone, and you are beyond spectacular," Hades asserted firmly. Had Demeter really done nothing to build a sense of self-confidence in the girl? "You are a goddess, in every sense of the word."

He moved his hand from the rose to her cheek, marveling at the smoothness of her skin. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. Hades made a promise to do everything within in his power to prove it to her. The way she smiled up at him at his sweet words intensified his desire to retrieve that lost kiss.

He leaned in slower than last time, feeling her eyes upon him as she thought through what was happening. The hand not cupping her cheek moved to her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. He heard her breath hitch at his touch, but it wasn't enough to deter him. He moved in even closer, to the point where his lips were only a hair away from hers. He paused, both savoring the moment of anticipation and giving her one last chance to refuse him. To his immense pleasure, she didn't.

Assuming that this was her first kiss, he went slowly with her. He brushed his lips against hers barely at first, but added more pressure gradually. Her lips seemed to mold so perfectly against his, and he couldn't keep from grinning when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. As he felt her relax he deepened the kiss, and she responded. Their breathing became more shallow as he pressed her firmly into the column and intensified the kiss. She gasped for breath when his lips left hers, trailing across her cheek and down just below her ear. He could feel her pulse quicken under his caresses, and this only excited him more.

Before he lost himself completely, he pulled away, not wanting to frighten her. The second he broke the kiss he was tempted to capture her lips in his again, but somehow found a way to resist. He could see that she was disappointed that their moment was over, and this made him enormously happy. This kiss was well worth the wait, but now the only thing either of them could think about was when they could do it again.

* * *

Persephone felt as if she were in Elysium. The feeling of Hades on her lips and neck still lingered there even once they'd returned to her cottage. Luckily Demeter was not yet back from Olympus. Hades held Persephone's hand in his and brought it to his lips once they reached her door.

"I wish this night wasn't over," she whispered.

"Well I would hope it won't be our last," Hades said, smiling down at her. Every time he did so Persephone felt as if she were privy to a stolen moment, witnessing a side of him that few others got to see. "But you must go now; your mother will be back any moment."

Persephone turned and entered the house, but Hades reached out quickly for her and brought her back to face him.

"The lake. Be there tomorrow at dusk," he said. Persephone answered by kissing him lightly on the cheek before retreating into the house. Once inside she slid her back down the door until she was sitting on the floor, covering her broad smile with her hand and replaying every moment from the night in her mind. Their dance, their laughter, their kiss… It was all absolutely perfect. Hades returned to the Underworld feeling the same way. She drove him absolutely crazy with every move and he loved it. Dusk couldn't come soon enough for either of them.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thank you so much to everyone who's written reviews so far; I try to respond to as many as I can as I really do appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my work. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I hope you're having just as much reading it. Another update coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"You're very cheery today, Persephone," Demeter said over breakfast one morning. "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really," Persephone answered, trying to hide her now constant smile. "Is it a crime to be happy now?"

"Not at all. It's a welcome change. After that little rebellious phase of yours it's quite refreshing."

Indeed, ever since the Summer Solstice Ball Persephone found herself constantly smiling. Her thoughts were filled with the dark god she'd come to know so well and their stolen moments together. He would surprise her while she was working in the garden with a quick kiss, but then disappear just as quickly as he'd come. Hades was busy with his duties in the Underworld, but if he ever had a free moment he went to the surface, to her.

But it was the evenings under the willow tree that they truly treasured. Once Demeter was asleep, Persephone would make her way through the forest and find Hades waiting by the lake with passionate kisses to give. After discovering that she hadn't read the modern masterpieces, he brought books for her. They would sit under the tree hidden from the world and simply read together, lit by fireflies and the brilliant moon. Every now and then Hades would silently play with a lock of her hair or kiss her neck, and she would jokingly scold him for distracting her. If either of them came across a passage they liked they would read it aloud to the other. It wasn't the typical way for lovers to spend time together, but they adored every moment of it. At the end of the night they would lose themselves in each other's kisses; they dreaded dawn as it meant separation, but comforted themselves knowing that their next meeting wasn't too far away.

One night Hades brought something else in addition to the usual stack of books. He hid the velvet box in his pocket, deciding to give it to her at the end of the night.

They read as they always did, but Persephone noticed that Hades was touching and kissing her more than usual. His lips were at her throat and before she could say anything he shoved the book out of her hands and pushed her back on the grass, supporting himself over her. His hands were everywhere and hers did the same, tracing the firm muscles of his arms and chest and he ran his hands up and down her waist, hips and legs. He worshipped her neck with his mouth, gods how he adored her neck, and then took her lips in his, slipping his tongue in and making her gasp. He pulled back abruptly, knowing that if they went much further he wouldn't be able to stop. He kissed her cheek lightly before taking the box out of his pocket.

"I have a gift for you," he said, pulling her up into a sitting position and placing the box in her hands. Her eyes were wide and curious as she opened it; once she saw what was inside she gasped and threw a hand over her mouth in awe. Hades had given her a necklace, but it was by no means ordinary. It was a sapphire pendant, the same color as her eyes and the roses he gave her. The chain was completely made of the most brilliant diamonds, and the sapphire was enormous. A mortal would have to pay millions for such a jewel, and Persephone was overwhelmed to say the least. She felt as if she had forgotten how to speak. Hades looked down at her fondly, glad that he had received such a reaction.

"Hades, I… I can't accept this," Persephone finally said. The smile faded from Hades' face and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No no that's not it all!" she said quickly, trying to think of a way to explain. "It's lovely, but it's just too much. I can't justify accepting something so lavish."

"Persephone, I want to give this to you. I am the God of Riches too; this is a part of my domain. You would offend no one by accepting it."

"Still, I can't – "

"Persephone," Hades said, cupping her cheek and putting his lips close to her ear. He knew it drove her crazy and hoped it would be enough to persuade her. "You are so precious to me and I want to do things like this for you. It would make me so happy knowing that I can give you such things," he pulled her closer and lowered his voice alluringly. "Let me spoil you, love."

He reached for the necklace as he nuzzled her neck, effectively distracting her. Without her noticing he slipped the pendant around her throat and clasped it in place. He reached for her hand and brought it to her neck, letting her feel the jewel. He pulled back to look at her; she really did look beautiful, and he loved seeing something of his on her.

"You are perfect," he whispered, leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss from his beloved.

* * *

Aphrodite felt as if she were sick. She was irritable, depressed, exhausted and overall miserable. Using her goddess abilities she could feel the love growing between Hades and Persephone, and it broke her heart more and more each day. It didn't help that when she was walking in the woods one day to clear her head, she overheard the two of them. He was whispering words of adoration and affection in her ear, but with so much more feeling than he had ever done when they had been lovers.

The Goddess of Love had a reputation for being jealous, and for acting on it in vicious ways. But never had she been more jealous than when she saw Hades slowly falling in love with Persephone. That day she hatched a plan that she was sure would drive the two apart. If she couldn't have him, no one could.

She noticed that Hades was always so careful with her. After Persephone rejected him the night of the garden party he always took care not to frighten her or push her beyond what she was comfortable with. He wanted her desperately, but was willing to wait. Unfortunately for them, this was something Aphrodite was able, and more than willing, to change. She decided to drive Hades absolutely mad with lust and put the idea in his mind that he should kidnap her. She would be terrified and resent him for it forever, and their growing bond would be broken. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't create love in gods, but she was sure to earn it when she comforted him during his heartbreak. It was all perfect. She visualized Hades in her mind, and with one dark thought and a wave of her hand it was done.

* * *

Hades was in the middle of judging souls but was unable to focus. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne and tapped his foot anxiously. All he could think about was Persephone, but not in the way he had before. He was feverish with longing for her. Stolen nights under the willow tree were no longer enough for him. He needed her constantly by his side; he could no longer bear being separated from her for even a moment. The problem was she was absolutely terrified of the Underworld. No matter how hard he tried to persuade her otherwise, she still clung to the myths and legends of Tartarus and eternally tortured souls. And as much as she resented her mother sometimes, she couldn't bear to abandon her forever. She would never voluntarily leave the surface for good. He then had an awful idea. He would just have to make his "persuasion" a little more forceful.

* * *

Persephone walked along the edge the water, admiring the reflection of the moonlight in the crystal-clear lake. She ran her fingers along the sapphire pendant, admitting that it did actually look lovely on her. She only wore it for Hades though; she knew her mother would know she had a suitor if she ever saw it. She wished her mother would just let her grow up for once. Sure, Hades was an unusual choice for a lover, but he was perfect to her. She wished her mother could just understand that.

She gasped when she felt Hades wrap his strong arms around her from behind, locking her in his iron grip. He buried his face in her neck and seemed much more aggressive than she was used to. She flinched when his teeth grazed the curve between her shoulder and neck just a little too hard.

"Hades what are you doing?"

"Come away with me," he said suddenly, his lips at her ear. She tried to turn around to face him, but his arms didn't loosen one bit. What had gotten into him? "Now."

"Away? Where?" it was then that she was actually afraid of him for the first time.

"Dear Persephone, you'll just have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Hades, but – "

"Then come away with me. I promise you won't regret it."

"Hades I told you, I can't just leave my mother."

"Forget your mother," he said, spinning her around to face him and grabbing her face in his hands. "Come away with me. I know you want me, and this is the only way. Answer me."

She pushed away from him forcefully, incredulous at how he was acting. His eyes were clouded over as if he were possessed, and the way he was looking at her frightened her.

"No," she replied firmly.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer, my dear."

He lunged forward and grabbed her arm, a malicious smile on his face. They disappeared in a cloud of black shadows, and her scream echoed off the trees for miles.

* * *

Persephone landed hard on the cold ground, disoriented and terrified. She looked up and saw Hades staring down at her darkly.

"Hades, where are we?" she almost shrieked.

"Why the Underworld, of course," he chuckled, still with that sinister look in his eyes. "Your new home."

"No!" she screamed, pulling herself up to her feet and staring him down. "Take me back! Now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love."

"Don't call me that! Why are you doing this?"

He reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, roughly pulling her toward him. His lips captured hers brutally, filled with dark lust and anger almost. Finding her strength, she pushed him away and ran as fast as she could. She ripped off the necklace and threw it to the ground. The stone shattered into a thousand pieces as she disappeared into the dark forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hades summoned his fastest stallion and set off in search of Persephone. The Underworld was a dangerous place for those unfamiliar with it, and even though he was possessed by Aphrodite's malice he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Persephone!" he yelled. He was met with silence. He urged his horse to run faster. With every passing second he grew more and more anxious. Where could she be?

Persephone ran through the black trees desperately, not knowing where she was going but running nonetheless. All she knew was that she had to get away from _him. _She trusted him, cared for him, and he betrayed her. As she ran she vowed to never forgive him; he didn't deserve it. No amount of midnight blue roses or jewels would change that. She finally reached the edge of the wood and found herself on a riverbank. Before her sat the most impressive and terrifying river she'd ever seen; immediately she knew it was the Styx. The water was an icy gray and radiated cold. She knew that souls had to cross it to get to their final destination, so if she swam the other way she would surely find a way out, right? What Persephone didn't know was that the Styx was no ordinary river. Having no life of its own, it preyed on the souls of those who crossed it. Charon's boat was enough to protect those of the deceased, but someone foolish enough to swim across it unprotected was a target of the lethal river. She heard her name being called from the woods and coming closer. Without a second of hesitation she dove into the river and began swimming as fast as she could. She didn't make it far before the Styx began its pursuit. She was suddenly struck with an unimaginable cold and sadness, as if her very life were leaving her body. Her limbs became stiff from the freezing water and she began to sink. This was it. She was gone.

Luckily Hades arrived at the shore just as Persephone made her dive. Horrified, he immediately did the same. Being the ruler of the Underworld had its advantages, one of which being immunity to the Styx's dark powers. He searched the water for Persephone, finally spotting her. Her eyes were closed and her body lifeless as she descended into the water's abyss. He wasted no time in reaching her and grabbing her arm, bringing her up to the surface. He carried her to the shore and laid her on the gray sand, praying that he wasn't too late. He placed his hands over her heart and willed her soul to return. His heart, body and soul were all committed to saving her in that moment; this kind of devotion was necessary for returning the soul of a god. He couldn't put his relief into words when her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. She coughed and began shivering from the intense cold. Hades took off his coat and wrapped it around her, trying to warm her up.

"Hades?" she whispered, still weak. Hades silently willed her to continue. "You should have let me drown."

* * *

Hades' heart was breaking as he watched her sleep. Falling into the Styx and nearly losing her soul had completely drained her, and she slept perfectly still and silent. Aphrodite's spell was slowly wearing off, and Hades was beginning to realize what he'd done. She would never forgive him.

After the incident at the beach he had taken her into the palace and put her in one of the spare bedrooms. It was more luxurious than any mortal princess's and was the least dark off all the palace rooms. It was his attempt to comfort her, but he feared such attempts would be futile. He pulled an armchair next to the bed and propped his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead and glancing up at Persephone's sleeping form every few seconds. What had he done?

After what must have been hours she finally stirred, slowly opening her eyes. When they landed on him they instantly became icy. He looked back at her apologetically, searching for something, anything to say.

"Don't bother saying you're sorry. I won't believe you," she said coldly. Several minutes passed in silence as he still tried to find the right words to say. "I trusted you."

"Persephone I never wanted to hurt you. I just – "

"You never wanted to hurt me?" she asked incredulously, sitting up in the bed and finding her anger. "_You never wanted to hurt me? _Why should I believe you?"

"I don't know what came over me, love – "

"Don't you _dare _call me that. Ever again."

"What can I do?" he asked weakly. She looked at him coldly for a moment before laying back down, her back to him this time.

"You can go."

He obeyed, and Persephone was left alone. She looked around the unfamiliar room through her still icy eyes. The walls were delicate cream and gilded with gold. The furniture kept with this color scheme with the occasional splash of pastel blue or pink. There was a small but ornate fireplace framed by off-white marble with an armchair and divan placed in front of it. There was a vanity near two doors that led to the bathroom and closet. To the right of the bed there was a giant floor to ceiling glass door framed by light blue curtains. She got out of the canopied bed and walked out to the balcony, looking at the Underworld for the first time. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. The sky seemed to be constantly stuck in late twilight. There were no stars, no moon, nothing. The balcony overlooked a small courtyard, but there were no flowers. Everything seemed to be covered in a fog of blue, and she had to admit it was rather peaceful. But it was also lifeless and devoid of the warmth she loved. This wasn't where she belonged. But she wouldn't cry; she was too strong for that. She would just have to find a way out.

The first step was escaping the palace. Hades hadn't locked her door - did she really think so poorly of him now that he would do that? Discarding the thought, she ventured out into the hall. The walls were a light gray marble with black veins and the floor that looked the same. Hades wasn't exaggerating when he said his world was bleak. Crystal chandeliers illuminated as Persephone approached them and went dark as soon as she was no longer near them, providing only the necessary light. Every one of the tall doors was shut, and Persephone felt as if she were becoming more and more trapped. Desperate to find a way out, she was thrilled when she saw another balcony. She needed fresh air and practically ran to the open doors. She stopped when she saw that there was already someone there leaning over the stone rails. She quickly hid behind a door, leaning out just enough to watch him. His head was in his hands as he hunched over the rail, obviously dejected. Persephone's heart softened at the sight of him; did he honestly regret kidnapping her? She willed herself to come back to her senses. He had taken advantage of her trust when he kidnapped her. Every kiss he broke just in time was a lie. She clenched her fists in anger at the thought of his touch. Mother was right to keep Persephone away from the gods. All they did was bring trouble and hurt.

Hades preferred being in the Underworld for numerous reasons, one of them being that his powers were intensified when he was in his domain. He was aware of everything in the Underworld, including the goddess watching him from inside. He could practically feel her anger. He looked over his shoulder, catching her off guard. She met his stare evenly.

"Will you come speak with me?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers.

Much to his surprise, she joined him on the railing. The remnants of Aphrodite's spell lingered, and Hades still felt intense lust for her. Her hair was hanging over one shoulder as she stared up at the blank sky, exposing her neck to Hades' longing gaze. Memories of her sighing into his kisses flashed before him, sparking a fervent desire in him. He wouldn't be like his brothers though, he told himself. He looked away and clenched his fists, trying to push away such thoughts.

"What's gotten into you?" Persephone asked, both at his rash actions and sudden distress. Hades took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You don't know," she said incredulously. "Is that supposed to be a sufficient explanation for all this?"

"No it's not, but it's all I have. I don't know what happened to me, Persephone. There I was, judging souls, and suddenly I felt this… _need _for you," he stared into her eyes, begging her to understand. "A need like I've never felt before. In that moment I had to have you. I needed you by my side. I had to touch you, hold you… kiss you. And then you refused me, so I…" he trailed off, both of them already knowing what had happened next.

"I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness, Persephone," Hades said. "I'll never stop trying," he reached out and took her hand in his. It was only there for a second before Persephone withdrew it.

"You'll be trying for a very, very long time, Hades," she said icily before leaving him alone on the terrace.

* * *

Persephone couldn't tell if it was morning or not, given that the sky was constantly in the same state. In any case, she rose from her bed and went over to the vanity to comb her hair. She had had awful nightmares that night, and her thrashing had made a mess of her curls. As she ran the brush through her hair, the memories of last night ran through her mind.

After she had left Hades on the balcony she returned to her room and let herself cry for the first time. She had lost her lover and he had lost her trust, and now she felt more alone than ever. Her mother must be frantic, but she was trapped here. She knew Hades wouldn't take her to the surface. Something had snapped in him and it frightened her. What had happened to the gentle god she had known? The one who brought her books and flowers and was always so careful with her? She cried herself to sleep silently.

But she found no rest. Her dreams were haunted by visions of her kidnapping, but they were infinitely more terrifying. In her mind Hades had red eyes and teeth like a monster, and he snarled as he took her roughly to the Underworld. She saw screeching bats and the souls of evil men, all trying to attack her. Hades simply laughed at her pain and growled over and over, "You're mine now."

She suddenly felt someone shaking her gently, and her eyes flew open as she tried to regain her breath. When she saw the very man she'd been dreaming about standing over her, she gave out a soft shriek and pushed herself up in bed, moving as far away from him as she could. He looked at her with a fear that seemed to match her own. Persephone was still trembling and could feel the cold sweat on her face. She still had difficulty breathing, and Hades being so close to her didn't help.

"Persephone, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. Persephone remained silent. "You were screaming and shaking. Please tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

He leaned over the edge of the bed to take her hand, but she cried out again in fear and pulled away. Hades had never seen her like this before, so unbelievably terrified of him. His heart twisted in his chest knowing that he could do nothing to comfort her.

"You were having a nightmare," he guessed. Persephone gave a single nod, still letting out a small whimper with each breath. "About me."

Her eyes began to water, and she began to sob right in front of him. He started to reach out to stroke her shoulder, but she screamed, "Don't touch me!"

He hated that he couldn't comfort her, and that he was the cause of her distress. But it was obvious she didn't want his help, so he turned at left the room, feeling defeated and helpless. Just as he reached the door he waved his hand, causing a cup of tea to appear on Persephone's bedside table along with a rose and a note. She only saw it when she woke up again a few hours later. Somehow it was still steaming hot. His signature blue rose rested atop a small note written in his elegant script. She couldn't help her curiosity and read it as she sipped the hot tea.

_My dear Persephone,_

_Should your terrors return, drink this tea. It has a soothing extract that should send you into a dreamless sleep. Please forgive me for being the source of your nightmare. Remember that I would never do anything to harm you._

_Yours always, Hades_

Once she had read the note she cried harder than ever. His kind words reminded her even more of their time on the surface together, when he was a different person. She ripped the note in half and tried to sleep, but found no rest despite the tea.

On the other side of the door, Hades listened with a broken heart.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been nearly a week since Hades had taken Persephone, and they had barely spoken to one another. Hades, unsure what to say or how to mend things, mostly kept to himself and focused on his work. It didn't help that whenever he tried to reach out to Persephone she immediately rejected him. She made a conscious effort to avoid him, locking herself in her room or turning the other way if she saw him. Sometimes he would send a servant to inquire after her, but she remained silent.

Although Hades wished more than anything to spend time with her, she felt incredibly alone in the Underworld. The servants were mere shadows of souls with no personality; when she tried to speak to them conversationally they replied with curt and quiet answers. They weren't rude, just brief. As a result Persephone felt increasingly restless. There was nothing there for her to do. On the surface she kept herself occupied with her gardens, but she had nothing here. Since Hades had started bringing her books she had developed a love for reading, but there were none in her room. He had to have a library somewhere.

One morning she set off to find it, and she was ecstatic when she did. The room was an impressive size and had floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with books. There was a fireplace with armchairs and divans nearby, and a few desks with paper and ink ready for drawing or writing. From then on she spent her days tucked away in the cozy library, reading book after book on nearly every subject. Once she read aloud a favorite passage out of habit, and was disappointed when no one was there to listen. She left the door cracked open and Hades would often pass by, but never made his presence known. He would simply admire how her face seemed to glow in front of the fire and how her hair fell over her shoulder when she was leaning over a volume. He too found himself missing their sessions under the willow tree, but feared those days would never return.

Persephone soon noticed that the shades never brought any food for her. Was Hades trying to starve her? Was this punishment for not speaking to him or allowing his advances? Whatever the reason, she was hungry. As she was reading one evening she looked up at the fireplace and for the first time noticed a bowl of fruit sitting on the mantle. She stood up and examined the fruit; it looked absolutely delicious and she was so hungry. She chose a pomegranate and plucked out several seeds, but they tasted strange, bitter in a way. She put it back in the bowl and continued reading, not realizing the enormity of what she had just done.

* * *

Hades sat in one of the armchairs in his bedroom, reviewing some reports from the day. The fire cast red and orange shadows around the room but did little to soothe him; all he could think about was her. She was stubborn and spirited, but wielded that against him as she denied him forgiveness. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but didn't think it would be impossible. He missed the feel of her soft hair, the way she blushed when he complimented her, the sound of her laughter…

He thought he was hallucinating when he suddenly heard the sound. His eyes had been shut as he was lost deep in thought, but they flew open when he heard his door open and close. Persephone was immersed in a book and laughing, not taking her eyes off the pages. When she looked up however, her smile disappeared. She had been walking back to her own room but had lost herself in the story and taken a wrong turn. She was horrified when she found herself in Hades' bedroom of all places! He looked up at her cautiously, waiting for her to cry, throw the book at him, leave, something. She stared back, also unsure what to do.

"I gather this isn't where you meant to go?" he asked somewhat jokingly. She didn't laugh. "What were you reading that made you so lost?"

"A love story," she answered, holding her head a little higher. "The hero is currently courting his lover and it's rather sweet. No kidnappings though, so I find myself unable to relate anymore."

Hades lowered his head and bit his tongue at her obvious insult. He supposed he was making progress though; this was the most she had spoken to him in days. He suddenly had a plan. Perhaps if he stopped simply moping around and returned to his old self, the one that she had adored, he would be able to get her back.

"Well since you're here, perhaps you would indulge me and take a seat?" he asked with a slight grin, gesturing to the divan next to his chair.

"And why should I _indulge _you?"

"Just for old time's sake; I'm reading too," his grin grew wider. "Humor me?"

Persephone hated how persuasive he could be. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the firelight and his wolfish smile was just as irresistible as ever. His dark hair fell into his eyes, and his shirt was just tight enough to accentuate the muscles of his arms and chest. He was too handsome for his own good. She decided that a few moments with him wouldn't kill her, but she was still angry with him. She purposely ignored the massive bed on the opposite wall, blushing slightly. She reclined on the divan and didn't miss Hades' longing stare as she did. Persephone really was beautiful; her red hair fell over the pillow in cascading waves and her delicate curves were alluring in the firelight. Then there were her eyes. Every time she looked at Hades he caught himself, stunned by the color. His gaze moved to her neck but she soon snapped him out of it.

"I'll leave if you're just going to look at me like that."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he said slyly. He missed how she would blush whenever he flirted with her. Instead she turned her icy glare on him.

"I've always hated how cocky you are. It's annoying."

"I find it hard to believe you _hate _it. From what I remember it used to drive you crazy," he said, leaning back in his chair. She stared up at him, appalled.

"You never drove me crazy, Hades."

"Now you're just lying to yourself, darling."

"Darling?" she questioned. He had never called her that before.

"Well you said I wasn't allowed to call you 'love' anymore. I had to come up with something else. Why, is there another name that you would prefer?"

"You're doing it again! Just stop! You're so arrogant."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I won't _have you _at all."

"Again with the lies? You didn't used to think like that," he leaned forward and lowered his voice temptingly. "The nights under the willow tree, when we were tired of reading…?"

He rose from his seat and strolled around the divan to address Persephone from behind. She sat up immediately and looked down at the floor, clenching her jaw and digging her fingernails into the cushion. He was charming and smooth, but she wouldn't give in to him.

"I don't know about you, but that was my favorite part of the night. Don't deny that you enjoyed it too. My touch…" he ran a finger along the back of her shoulders as he walked past her; she restrained a shiver. He returned and brushed her hair off her neck, putting his lips close to her ear as he had done so many times before. "My caress…" his fingers ghosted over her arm, up and down. His breath was warm on her neck as he moved his hand to trace her collarbone. "My kiss…"

She stood up quickly, turning to face him with clenched fists. That cocky, knowing smile of his made her even angrier. She struggled to find the right words to say. Yes, she missed him, but not enough to just give in after a few spoken memories. She gave him one last glare and indignantly stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Hades couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It would take time, but he was now confident that she would eventually come back to him.

* * *

Persephone's nightmares were worse than ever. They started off as dreams, her and Hades staring up at the stars by the lake, him stroking her hair, leaning over to give her the sweetest of kisses… But then they would evolve into something terrible. Hades would turn back into that fanged, red-eyed creature as the sky turned pitch black. He would grab her neck and she was suddenly paralyzed by his touch. She found herself unable to breathe, unable to see, unable to scream…

But she did, and Hades heard it every night. Ever since that night in his room she avoided him more than ever; the only time he heard from her was when she was screaming from her nightmares. What hurt the most was that he knew they were about him. One night it was particularly bad, and she screamed for hours. Even though she hated him, he still cared for her and couldn't bear to hear her in so much pain. He rose from his bed and hurried to her room, bursting in and seeing her thrash on the bed, terrified. He knew she would push him away when she woke up, but he couldn't just leave her like that. He climbed onto the bed and, pulling her into a sitting position, wrapped his arms around her, calling her name and trying to calm her down. She shrieked one last time before snapping awake. In her panic she held on to Hades desperately, needing some sort of reassurance and feeling of safety. He gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair softly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"It's alright, darling. It was just a dream. You're safe, love. I'm here."

She began crying softly and he gently pushed her back against the pillows, still holding her in his arms. She buried her tear-stained face into his bare chest and continued crying. He ran his fingers up and down her back soothingly and pressed his lips to her hair. Every time she gasped or whimpered he whispered to her again. She didn't protest when he called her "love" or "darling." Her breathing eventually slowed, and Hades reluctantly released her and started to leave. He had only taken a step when he heard Persephone's shaking voice say his name.

"Hades?" she whispered. He turned and waited, not knowing whether she was going to thank him or scream at him. "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded and silently crawled back into her bed, taking her in his arms again and pulling the sheets over them. As she closed her eyes he wiped the tears from her face and smoothed her hair back. He caressed her arms, back and face as she slowly drifted to sleep. Even though he was stronger and more powerful than her and had her in bed clinging on to him, the thought of taking advantage of her wasn't even close to crossing his mind. In that moment all that mattered was comforting her and making her feel safe. He felt her heart beating and buried his face in her hair, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. He eventually slipped into sleep himself, still stroking her back. That was the first time Persephone slept without nightmares.

* * *

Demeter couldn't even think straight. Her daughter had been gone for weeks, and no one was listening to her! The other gods assured her that it was just a stage of rebellion and that Persephone would be back soon enough. She just needed a taste of being out on her own, but she would eventually return. But this didn't calm Demeter at all. She spent her days searching for Persephone instead of tending to the harvest, neglecting her duties and thinking of nothing else. She kneeled and pressed her hands into the ground, closing her eyes and sending out her soul to reach for miles.

Persephone was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone reached out for the warm body that had comforted her all night, but found none. She opened her eyes and realized that Hades was gone, and a blue rose and small note left in his place.

_Darling,_

_Given your current feelings for me, I assumed you would not want to awaken next to me this morning. But should you ever find yourself in need of comfort again, I will always be here for you._

_Yours, Hades_

She had to speak to him. She dressed quickly and summoned a shade.

"Bring me to him."

The shade led her down the hall and to the most impressive doors she'd ever seen. They were a deep mahogany and engraved with scenes from history and literature. Odysseus slaying the Cyclops, the fatal shot to Achilles' heel, Aeneas and Dido's embrace… The shade motioned for her to wait outside while it went into the throne room to inform Hades of his visitor. He was speaking intently with the Fates, his most trusted advisors, about matters of the Underworld when the shade approached him and simply whispered Persephone's name in his ear. Hades dismissed the Fates who smiled at the knowledge of what was yet to come. Persephone entered the room and was taken aback at its grandeur. It was decorated in lavish red, gold and white marble with touches of gray and black. Hades' throne was ornate and adorned with dark jewels and sat at the top of several steps on a sort of marble platform. He straightened up when he saw Persephone, a hint of a smile on his face. She looked around the room unsure and jumped a bit when she heard the door close behind her.

"Are you well, Persephone?" Hades asked after a moment of silence. She nodded silently. Hades watched as she played with a lock of her hair, a nervous habit of hers he'd noticed. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you," she finally said. "For comforting me last night."

Hades stood up from his throne and descended the stairs to her. He reached out to stroke her cheek softly and smiled.

"I'm glad I could be of help."

To his dismay, Persephone pulled away and looked down at the ground, still running her fingers through her hair. Hades looked at her, confused.

"I appreciate what you did for me last night, but I don't think that that should continue," she said. "You staying with me, I mean."

"So your feelings have not changed?" he asked. She shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the marble floor. He paused before coming up with an idea. "I'd like to show you something."

"What's that?"

"My world. You've been here for a while but you haven't really seen it. Would you take a walk with me?" he asked, offering her his arm. She looked down at it hesitantly. "This isn't an advance on you, I assure you."

She debated with herself for a moment. Hades _had _stayed by her side last night when she needed it most, and all he was asking for was to give her a tour. What was the real harm in that? She took his arm and he smiled down at her before the two disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

Hades led Persephone down the beach by the Styx, telling her about its mystical properties and powers, and how Charon led the recently deceased across it to be judged. The woods near the shore were home to the souls of animals who had acted valiantly in some way. There was a dog who had saved a drowning child, a cat who had alerted its sleeping master to a fire, and a few others. There weren't many, but Hades explained that their souls deserved peaceful afterlife instead of immediately being recycled into new creatures. She asked about the souls of humans and how they were judged. He told her that the three Fates did the majority of the work, and that he was brought in when there was a dispute among them or if they had committed incredible good or unspeakable evil. The Fates sent most souls to the Fields of Asphodel, while Hades dealt with Elysium and Tartarus.

"And what's Tartarus like?" she asked. Hades sighed, knowing she would ask but not necessarily wanting to tell her.

"It's a place that befits the people sent there," he eventually said. "The souls in Tartarus have committed evil beyond everyday human mistakes. They are given eternal punishments that reflect their crimes, and demons watch over them. Most people immediately think of Tartarus when they think of the Underworld, but that's only a part of it. Have you heard much about Elysium?" she shook her head. "Perhaps it would be better for me to show it to you."

They walked for a while longer before arriving at a set of tall golden gates. Hades waved his hands over them and they opened. He led Persephone in and she was immediately astounded by the beauty of it. It was not dark like the rest of the Underworld; instead sunshine flooded a grassy meadow similar to the ones she'd played in on the surface. The souls there were constantly smiling and laughing. They were reunited with their loved ones and rewarded for their good deeds in life. Persephone couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy they all were. She couldn't help but sigh when she saw a little girl running into her mother's arms. Hades noticed and tried to change the subject.

"So you see? The Underworld isn't all pain and suffering. There is beauty here, and if you only knew – "

"I want to go back," she suddenly said.

"Persephone, I – "

"I said I want to go back, Hades," she didn't have to say where. He already knew. He looked off into the distance, trying to think of a way to make her stay without her hating him for it. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be an answer.

"I can't, Persephone."

"Yes you can! I don't belong here, Hades. You know I don't. I need life and warmth and my mother! This place is too dark and cold for me. I'm wasting away here and you know I'm unhappy. You had no right to take me in the first place. Just take me back and we can part peacefully. We can just forget you and me ever happened. You know it's the right thing to do. If you really do care for me you'll take me back."

What hurt was that he knew she was right. But he just couldn't let her go like that. He knew that if she would just see that she _did _belong here and that he could make her happy, she would stay. But she was too stubborn, and she was wasting away. He knew she hadn't eaten at all since he'd taken her, and it was starting to show. Gods did not need to eat to survive, but without food they did weaken. Persephone didn't deserve to wilt away like a dying flower; she needed to bloom and be happy. He just feared that that would never be with him. He had no desire to completely move on and forget her, but if that was what she really wanted, who was he to refuse? He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Alright."

* * *

They were silent as Hades led her to the Styx. He summoned Charon and helped Persephone into the boat, taking in her beauty one last time before he had to say goodbye forever. She stared down at her hands for most of the trip, but stole glances at him occasionally. Their eyes would meet and she would look away quickly, and he would just smile sadly. Charon remained quiet and kept his eyes on the river, not wanting to interrupt. When they arrived on the other side Persephone saw a stone staircase that must have been miles high, all leading up to a tiny pinprick of sunlight. She couldn't help but smile; home was near. Hades took her hand as she got out of the boat, but didn't release it once they were on the shore.

"Persephone, I know you don't return my feelings, but I just want you to know that I do care for you more than anything else in this world. You're so beautiful in every way. I know that you'll make someone very happy. I understand that I have acted…rashly in the past, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I wish you every happiness, for you deserve it more than anyone I've ever known," he brought her hand to his lips in a silent goodbye.

Persephone felt her eyes watering but held back her tears. She had to be strong and resolved. This was what she wanted, right? She wouldn't let him see her cry. She told herself that she would just forget everything that had happened between them. It was all just an elaborate dream. She would return to the surface and her mother and continue living her life just as before. She started her ascent up the stairs that so few had climbed before. As she climbed she couldn't help but think back to all that they had together. Memories of when they were hiding at the garden party, when they danced at the ball, their first kiss in the statue gallery, how he read to her under the tree… He never said that he loved her, and she wondered if he really did. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had reached the last few steps until a piercing scream brought her to her knees and shocked her out of her daze. Several harpies, the guardians of the Underworld, swarmed her and blocked the exit to the surface. They were fearsome creatures, the color of the blackest coal with bat-like wings, fangs, sharp claws and white eyes like demons. As they screamed they bared their yellow teeth and looked at her hungrily. One stepped forward and spoke in a terrifying snake-like voice.

"You cannot leave, pretty one," it hissed. "The law forbidssssss it…"

"Hades said I could leave," she answered, hoping the harpy didn't hear how her voice shook. She stood firm, willing her knees to stop shaking.

"I said _the law _forbidssss it!" it screeched. "What the godsssss have decreed you cannot undo. You are tied to this world!"

Hades was suddenly at the entrance, his hand resting on the small of Persephone's back protectively.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his voice full of power and authority. "She has my blessing to return to the surface."

"My lord, your blesssssing cannot help her. The ancient lawssss decree that anyone who consumesss the food of the Underworld can never leave…"

Hades looked down at Persephone, his eyes wide with worry, surprise, and most of all, fear.

"Persephone, you didn't…"

"Is that why you haven't been feeding me?" she asked, the panic building in her voice. "Because I'd be trapped here? No. No! I only ate some pomegranate seeds! Six seeds! That's all! That can't be enough to condemn me here forever!"

"That's where you're wrong, my dear," the creature said, smiling manically. "The food of the Underworld has passed your lipssssss, and so you are bound to it forever!"

The creatures disappeared with horrible yellow smiles, sealing the entrance and leaving Hades and Persephone in the dark. She began to fall but Hades was quick enough to catch her. He sat her down on the stairs and she curled into a ball against him, violently sobbing. Her cries echoed off the stone walls, and Hades felt more powerless than ever.

* * *

"There has to be something I can do," Hades said tiredly, holding his head in his hands. He sat in his throne room with the Fates around him in counsel. They wore sad smiles, the kind that accompany knowing that something awful was to happen but not being able to stop it. "Anything. I'll do it."

"My lord, there is nothing you can do," Clotho said. She turned to her sisters, Lachesis and Atropos, who both nodded their heads in solemn agreement. "It is law. She must stay here."

"But she didn't know what she was doing when she ate those seeds. If she had, she wouldn't have done it!" he said angrily. "Surely that has to mean something."

"All that means is that she did not choose her fate," Lachesis whispered. "But just because she did not choose it doesn't mean it's not hers now."

Hades closed his eyes, trying to think of a solution but coming up with none. Persephone's cries and angry words still rang in his ears.

"This is your fault!" she had screamed at him. "If you had never taken me down here in the first place, this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be condemned to _hell! _I hate you, Hades. I hate you!"

Those last three words were like a knife to his heart. Kidnapping her was one thing, but to sentence her to an eternity in the Underworld? He would never forgive himself. He rose from his seat and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that a walk might clear his head. He walked through the courtyard, made entirely of marble and stone, thinking through every possibility of how he could mend things with Persephone. He arrived at a fountain at the center of the courtyard, but was surprised to see someone there. Persephone had locked herself in her room, but apparently had needed some air as well. She sat at the lip of the fountain, her knees curled up against her as she stared down at her reflection. She dipped a finger in the cool water and ran it back and forth, watching the ripples. She was so quiet and, well, _dead. _There was no life or warmth in her eyes, and Hades had to hold back tears seeing her like this. A shade approached him and said that the Goddess of Love was at the entrance and wished to speak with Hades. He was surprised, but gave permission for her to enter. He continued watching Persephone even after Aphrodite arrived by his side. She spoke in hushed tones, understanding that Hades didn't want to be seen.

"I hate seeing you so heartbroken, Hades," she said sympathetically.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," he replied, not taking his eyes off Persephone.

"I miss you. And I understand if you don't love me. I just want to be here for you, as a friend or whatever it is you need," she placed her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Aphrodite. Gods know I need one now," his eyes fell to the ground and he clenched his jaw, trying to hold back some repressed emotion. "I know you can't make gods love one another, but you can sense it. Tell me, is there anything left in her for me? Even the slightest hope?"

Aphrodite turned to Persephone, taking her in. She desperately hoped that the girl would feel nothing for him, but then she felt it, a tiny spark deep within her heart. Persephone didn't know it was there, but Aphrodite knew that it could grow, and that Hades was more than willing to help it along. She looked at Hades and felt more than a spark; she felt something very close to love in him. It wasn't quite there yet, but she felt it coming. But for now Hades was broken, much like Persephone. One word from Aphrodite could save them both, could give Hades hope…

"No, Hades," she said solemnly. "There's nothing."

Hades sighed and struggled to collect himself. He ran his fingers through his hair several times and tried to even out his breathing. His eyes watered, but he closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," he finally said, his voice shaking. "For telling me. Excuse me for a moment."

Aphrodite looked after him as he hurriedly retreated into the palace, his shoulders hunched and a hand covering his eyes. She turned to Persephone with absolute hatred in her eyes. She put on her false smile and gracefully walked to the fountain, sitting down next to Persephone.

"Persephone, is it?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know if you remember, but we met at your mother's garden party. I'm Aphrodite."

Persephone looked up at her and nodded. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and bit her lip, obviously trying to hold something back. Aphrodite reached out and took her shoulder much like a mother comforting her child would.

"It's alright, sweetie. I know all about what you're going through. I may not be condemned to hell, but I am stuck with a man I don't love. It's awful, isn't it?" she waited for Persephone to nod or something, but instead she furrowed her brows, deep and thought and seemed to be on the way to some sort of epiphany. "You don't feel anything for Hades, right?"

"I don't know," Persephone replied quietly. "I mean I'm so angry with him, I really am, but a part of me can't help but _want _to give him another chance. He's made it clear that he has feelings for me, and even when I scream at him he doesn't give up," she laughed slightly at this. "He never gives up…"

"Persephone, don't you dare settle!" she said, becoming more worried. Perhaps she had underestimated that spark. "Think of all that he's done to you! You're trapped in the _Underworld _now, because of _him!"_

"But I'm trapped _with _him. And, I don't know, the more I think about it, the more I think that's not so bad," she seemed to second-guess herself. "That's stupid, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You can't be weak enough to forgive him. Besides, how do you know he actually feels something for you? Think about it. You really haven't known him for that long, and what has your 'relationship' consisted of? Kissing and expensive presents? Oh yes, that seems like a _perfect _foundation for love. I know these things, sweetie. Trust me."

Aphrodite could see the doubt beginning to form in Persephone's eyes. She gave the girl one last smile and assured her that perhaps someday she would simply become numb to all of this and live out a blank and painless eternity. Her work here was done.

* * *

For once, Hades let out his emotions. He screamed, knocked over his desk, punched a wall, and actually let a few tears escape him. He paced back and forth through the wreckage of his study, a million thoughts racing through his mind. His worst fear had been realized; she felt nothing for him now. The Goddess of Love had said so herself! There had to be something, _anything _he could do. He slumped down against the wall and rubbed his forehead, so filled with pain that he was almost numb.

And then she appeared in his mind. It was almost like a vision, this sudden memory of his. He flashed back to the first night they met at the lake after the Summer Solstice Ball. It was the first time she had looked at him in a way that he could never explain. Her eyes lit up when she had seen him and he smiled as he never had before. That night they lay next to each other on the soft grass and watched the stars in silence. Well, _she _watched the stars. He, on the other hand, only had eyes for her. It was the first time he had really allowed himself to look at her, and he was astounded by what he saw. In that moment, he knew that she wasn't just another silly girl or "distraction." She was something so much more than that, and all he wanted was to stay in that moment with her forever.

He opened his eyes and made a promise to himself. No matter how long it took, he would _never _stop fighting for her. He set to work, making the most beautiful jewels, the kind that mortals would die for. She deserved nothing less. And he made her hundreds of roses, filling her room with their petals. He placed the ornate box on her bed and disappeared when he heard her open the door.

Persephone looked down at the now blue floor, unfeeling. She walked over the roses, not giving them a second thought. She opened Hades' gift with blank eyes but frowned in disgust once she saw the necklace. Aphrodite had been right. He was trying to bribe her, to _buy _her love! Well she wouldn't sell herself to him. She summoned several shades and told them to clear all of the petals out of the room. She took the box and threw it against the wall before burying her face in the pillows on her bed. She was done crying, she told herself. He wasn't worth any more of her tears.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Wow! My longest chapter yet! Maybe I'm updating too often, but I just can't stay away from this story! It _killed _me to write this chapter though, and I'm sorry if it made any of you feel the same way! Bet you didn't think you could hate Aphrodite any more, did you? Your reviews mean so much to me, so please leave a few words for me! I keep them up on my screen while I'm writing and get so happy when I see a new one; I'm not exaggerating when I say they really are what keep me going. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_

So just a little warning, this chapter is a little closer to M for reasons you'll soon discover. If any of it makes you feel uncomfortable, there's a nice little summary at the bottom. Now on with the show!

* * *

Persephone wasn't asleep when Hades entered her room, but she didn't turn to face him. Hades crept over silently to her and placed yet another velvet box on her bed. He stared at her for just a moment before turning to leave.

"You know you're wasting your time with that, don't you?" she asked, still facing away from him. "It takes more than pretty jewels to win me over. I thought you knew that."

"I'm not trying to 'win you over,'" Hades responded calmly. "I'm trying to earn your forgiveness. There is a difference, darling."

"And you really think bribing me is the way to do it?" she said accusingly, rolling over on her back and propping herself up on her elbows, facing him. "You've been leaving these for me every night. Have you ever seen me wear them? Thank you for them? Do anything except add them to the pile of other unopened boxes? I can't be _bought, _Hades."

"I know you can't, love. I'm trying to please you, and this is the only way I know how," he said earnestly, almost pleading. "You know if there were anything you ever wanted, I would give it to you, right? Name it and it's yours."

"What I want you can't give me. It doesn't exist in hell."

Hades hated when she called the Underworld that. There was so much more to his world, but she chose not to see it, remaining unbearably stubborn. He loved that she had such a strong will, but had to admit it was rather bothersome at times. He sat on the edge of her bed, causing her to stiffen in response.

"Won't you at least look at it?" he asked, taking the box in his hands. Persephone looked away exasperatedly, clenching her jaw. Hades went ahead and opened his gift. The way the gems caught the light made Persephone look, but her eyes were still icy. The bracelet was made completely of yellow and pink diamonds, evoking a sense of sunshine and warmth. It was beautiful, but she didn't want it. She knew if she accepted it, Hades would win. She darted her eyes up to him coldly. Hades removed the bracelet from the box and took her hand gingerly in his. His eyes didn't leave her delicate wrist as he fastened the clasp of the glittering band. Persephone had to admit it suited her, but like every other jewel it had no effect. Hades glanced up at her, looking for some sort of reaction but receiving none.

"Persephone, what is it about this place that makes you hate it so much?"

"It's cold," she answered after a long pause. Hades started to speak but she silenced him and continued. "Not like that. I mean there's no warmth or life. There are no stars or moon, no color. And there's no Sun. I miss the feeling of grass under my feet and the colors of my flowers. I miss feeling the Sun on my face and being _happy. _That's what I want."

Hades looked at her intently throughout her speech. He was so used to simply buying what he wanted, that a girl who didn't want material things was still somewhat foreign to him. If he truly wanted to earn her forgiveness, he needed to be a bit more sincere.

"I can give these things to you, Persephone," he whispered. She looked up at him, surprised. "Granted, it wouldn't be the same as the one on earth, but I could give you a Sun of sorts. And I can make a garden just for you. You could grow all the flowers you miss from the surface; anything you want will be there. If it's what you want, it's yours."

"You would do that for me?" she asked. He nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

"It's not exactly easy for me to do this, Persephone. Creating stars and moons takes quite a bit of strength and energy. I'd hope you would give me something in return."

"Such as…?" she sat up straighter and started to inch away from him. He caught her hand, making her breath hitch.

"A kiss?" he proposed. Her eyes darted to the floor. "Just one kiss, Persephone, that's all I ask."

Hades' tone told her that he was earnest. He really was trying to make her happy, and even though he'd acted rashly before, she still knew he wouldn't push her too far. The way he was looking at her told her that he was speaking the truth. A kiss was all he needed. He wouldn't take what she wasn't willing to give. He may have been dark, but he wasn't evil. So she nodded.

Hades dropped his gaze to her lips, ecstatic but still keeping himself in check. He leaned in and took her kiss. It was chaste and quiet, not treacherous or smug. His lips lingered for only a moment before he broke the kiss, but he remained only an inch or two away from her. She looked up at him, moving for the first time. His eyes stared into hers with all of the admiration, apologies and desire he had. Persephone fought with herself, thinking of how Hades had wronged her but also how he adored her. She thought of the Summer Solstice Ball, the statue gallery, the nights under the willow tree… the blue roses. Her eyes fell to his lips, and this time she was the one to lean in. Her lips brushed against his, but didn't pull away immediately like Hades expected. She brought her hand to rest on his chest, and taking it as a signal he ran his fingers through her hair as he had so longed to do, deepening the kiss. Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck and Hades gently pushed her down against the pillows, leaning over her as their breathing became ragged. He coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside as she let a quiet whimper escape. The sound excited him and he only wanted to hear it again. He moved to nuzzle her neck, savoring the softness of her skin. He had missed her caresses and embraces desperately and relished in the feel of her. Her hand knotted in his dark hair as he gently nipped below her ear, remembering how much she loved that. His arms formed a protective cage around her, and she stroked the tense muscles of his shoulders. Although Persephone would never admit it, she too had missed this dearly. When Hades kissed her she felt beautiful and desired. He absolutely adored her and she loved it. He moved a hand to stroke her thigh before moving up to grip her waist. His other hand entwined with hers as his lips returned to hers. She bit his lip gently, causing him to inhale sharply and kiss her more feverishly and hungrily.

And then all too soon, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Determined, he sought her lips again, but only found her cheek as she turned her face away from him. For the first time, she had been the one to stop. He pulled back but still hovered over her, waiting for her to explain.

"There's your kiss," she said simply. She waited for him to move off of her, and turned over into the pillow once he did, as if she were simply going to sleep. Hades bit his lip, trying his hardest to reign in his lust. He wouldn't make her love him if he pushed her tonight. It took all of his strength, but he pushed himself off her bed and walked to the door, taking one last glance at her before leaving. Once she heard the door close Persephone opened her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. She stared down at the sparkling diamonds on her wrist as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Close your eyes, Persephone," Hades whispered. She did, and he tucked her hand in his arm. He lead her outside into the garden he'd prepared for her, hoping that she would like it. The second after he had left her room last night he'd set to work. He had a chance with her, and he was going to take it. Everything had to be perfect. He made a special courtyard for her with lush green grass and a small willow. He didn't add any flowers though; he would let her do that. And then there was the Sun he'd created. It had taken every ounce of strength he'd had, but she was worth it. It cast a bluer glow than the Sun of the surface, but still provided some of the warmth and light Persephone craved. He couldn't wait for night when she would see the moon and stars he'd crafted. Once they were outside Persephone began to smile as she felt the warmth on her face. She opened her eyes and was astounded. He had done all of this, and for her!

"I left it a sort of blank canvas for you," he said as she stepped out onto the grass. "I want it to be all you."

"It's perfect, Hades. Thank you," and then there was that smile that he'd missed so dearly.

She kneeled on the ground, deciding that she wanted daisies to start. She took a deep breath and focused on the Sun, drawing on its energy. Hades simply sat back and watched, intrigued. She placed her palms on the grass and closed her eyes, imagining the delicate white petals and deep green stems. She tried harder than she ever had, desperate to see real flowers.

But there was nothing. Hades frowned; he had been afraid that this would happen. Try as he might, he wasn't able to completely replicate the surface's life. The Underworld didn't have the energy and warmth that Persephone needed to grow new life; she was too weak and lacked the control over the Underworld that Hades possessed. She became increasingly frustrated and covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to cry. Hades began to reach down to comfort her, but she stood suddenly and faced him head-on.

"I told you I don't belong here," she said almost too calmly. "I can't make anything grow. I'm not meant to be here!"

"That's not true," Hades said, reaching out for her. She jumped back, refusing to succumb to his embrace.

"Why did you do it, Hades?" she asked, angry now. "Why did you take me? You were always so careful with me before; you never wanted to push me! Why did you take everything away from me?"

"Persephone, I want to give _everything _to you! But you won't let me!"

"Why did you do it? _Why?" _she was practically screaming now. "_Why, Hades_?"

Hades ran his fingers through his hair, thinking through everything that had happened in the past few months. She still screamed at him, demanding that same answer over and over. Before he could stop himself, he screamed back what he had been holding in for so long.

"_Because I love you!" _they both looked at each other, stunned. "I love you, Persephone. I've always loved you and I always will. I love you more than anything else in this world and I want you and only you! I want to make you happy. I want to have you by my side for the rest of eternity, and even that won't be enough! I think of only you. You are _everything _to me, Persephone."

Her eyes were wide as she slowly shook her head. She knew he adored her, but _love?_ She couldn't believe it. She was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life, but not of him.

"You don't believe me," Hades said as she slowly backed away from him. "But it's true! How can I prove it to you, Persephone? What more can I do to convince you? Please just speak to me!"

He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to prove it to her somehow. In two long strides he reached her and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep, white-hot kiss. She didn't push him away. He pulled back for only a moment to look into her eyes, and then he saw it. That spark had been lit, and she finally returned his longing gaze, filled with hopes and memories and _love. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips found hers again. Their kisses were filled with every ounce of passion, feeling and forgiveness they had. Hades pushed her back against the tree and gripped her waist, slipping his tongue into her mouth and making her gasp. She kissed him back just as hungrily and pulled herself even closer to him, every line of her body molding to his. She inhaled sharply when his hands reached down and lifted her up off her feet, holding her against him as he carried her inside. His lips didn't leave hers for a moment as he kicked the door to his bedroom open and carried her over to his bed. Persephone fell against the soft black sheets and deep red and silver pillows, gasping for air. Hades stood over her and removed his shirt before covering her body and claiming her lips again. She held on to him tightly as his lips trailed down her jaw and neck. He kissed and up and down her throat, loving how she would squeal when he nipped her skin lightly. He could feel her pulse quicken under his touch and that pleased him enormously. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him again, knotting her fingers in his hair and clinging to him desperately. His hand wandered to her chest and she made that noise he loved again. He massaged her gently as she began to squirm underneath him. He had craved this reaction from her for so long and couldn't help but grin through their kisses.

He was the one to gasp in surprise when she suddenly pushed and climbed on top of him. Her lips returned to his and her hands kneaded the tense muscles of his arms and shoulders. His hand gripped her waist tightly as the other reached up behind her neck, keeping her close to him. After a few moments he couldn't take it any longer and flipped her back over roughly, kissing her with more heat than ever before. His hand reached up her dress and she nearly screamed. His hands were everywhere, making her feel things she'd never felt before. This was so different than their kisses under the willow tree; now neither of them was trying to reign in their passion or stop before it was too late. He unleashed every pent-up need for her and she finally accepted him.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a husky and almost strained voice, struggling to catch his own breath. He wanted her more than anything, but needed her to want him too. She immediately knew her answer. She reached up and pulled his face back down to hers in reply, biting his lip and demanding for him to match her passion just as fiercely.

And he did.

* * *

When Persephone woke it was dark outside the window. She felt a little sore, but not exactly in an unpleasant way. She couldn't help but blush at the memories of what had just happened. Everything had been amazing, _he _had been amazing, but there were still some unanswered questions between them. She looked over her shoulder and once again realized that she was alone. He really needed to stop doing that. Once she looked out the window she saw him leaning out over the railing, staring at the newly created stars. She noticed Hades' shirt lying on the floor and put it on before leaving his bed.

She walked out on the balcony, shivering slightly from the cold. She pushed herself up to sit on the railing next to where he stood and played with a lock of her hair in the silence.

"Are you well, Persephone?" he asked. She nodded, giving him a small smile. He took the lock she had been playing with in his own hand and ran his fingers through it. "Do you like the stars?"

She looked up at them. They really were breathtaking, like a million diamonds etched into a sapphire sky. She smiled at the thought that they were all just for her. Hades continued twirling her hair around his finger as he watched her reaction.

"I suppose we have some things to talk about," he eventually said, dropping her curl. He then noticed that she was wearing his shirt. Gods she looked splendid in his things. She caught him staring and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes we do," she said. She stared at the ground thoughtfully, her smile fading. "Did you mean it, Hades?"

"Mean what? That I love you? Persephone, do you really think that I would lie about something like that? Tell me what I can do to prove to you that it's true."

"It's just, I don't know. No one's really _loved _me before, I guess. Are you sure Aphrodite didn't put a spell on you or something?"

"She can't inspire true love in gods, just lust and – " Hades stopped, suddenly realizing what had happened, why he had been so overcome with lust the day he kidnapped Persephone. He clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, angrier than he had ever been before. It was her. It had all been her. Persephone's eyes widened as she realized the same thing.

"So you never wanted me here. It was all just because of her. You never saw me _that_ way, did you?"

Hades cut her off by grabbing her neck and kissing her passionately, trying to push all doubt from her mind.

"Trust me, love, I've always seen you that way, and so much more. Aphrodite only made it darker and more sinister. I'll deal with her later, but tonight I only want you."

"Well you have me," she said, leaning forward and kissing him again. When she pulled back she couldn't help but let out a small yawn.

"You're tired," he said, smirking at the reason why. "I'll let you rest."

She smiled and kissed him lightly one last time before going back inside. She had her hand on the doorknob when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her back inside the room.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Hades whispered, his voice low and lips against her ear.

"To bed?" she answered, confused.

"Darling, I'm going to have to insist that you spend your nights with me from now on," he said alluringly, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her back to his bed. He set her down gently and pulled the sheets over them. He lay on his back with an arm around Persephone as she rested her head on his chest. His other hand took hers and stroked it lovingly. He pressed his lips to her hair as she snuggled closer.

Hades had said he would let her rest, but she felt his muscles tense around her and his heartbeat quickening every second. She grinned to herself, knowing the reason why.

"You know, Hades, perhaps I don't need that much rest after all – "

Before she could even finish her sentence Hades was on top of her, his lips on her throat and his hands all over her.

"Gods I love you," he murmured into her neck. She smiled as his lips captured hers and succumbed to his kisses and embrace, thinking that perhaps this really was where she belonged.

* * *

_Summary:_

So basically Hades keeps trying to earn Persephone's forgiveness with expensive jewels, which she tells him won't work on her. He asks what he can give her, and she says that what she really wants is a real garden with the Sun and stars. He agrees but asks for a kiss in return. She obliges, but things become more heated and the two are left more confused more than ever. Hades makes a garden for her, but she's unable to grow flowers, as she doesn't have the necessary control over the Underworld. She starts demanding Hades why he took her, and he blurts out that it's because he loves her. The two, um, you know. They both later realize that Aphrodite's to blame for all this, and Hades vows to deal with her in the future. Persephone still has some doubt about Hades' feelings, which he amends with…you know.

Thanks again for all your reviews! When I see them pop up it inspires me to keep writing, so keep it up! :) And I'm always open to input from you guys about what you'd like to see. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

It was all going according to plan. Hades believed that Persephone felt nothing for him and Persephone couldn't stand him. Now that Hades was absolutely heartbroken and hopeless, it was time for Aphrodite to "comfort" him. She smiled deviously to herself as she descended into the Underworld.

"Take me to Hades, Charon," she said to the boatman. He faltered for a moment and appeared to be trying to not laugh. Aphrodite sneered at him, impatient to see Hades.

"I'm afraid he's rather, um, 'preoccupied,' my lady," he snickered. "Perhaps if you come back in a few hours he'll be free."

Aphrodite didn't have to ask to know what he meant. What had gone wrong? She had done everything perfectly! It must have been that stupid little girl's fault. In her hatred she tried to come up with a plan. She had to separate the two now. It was the only way. But how?

Then she had another wicked idea. She stormed back up the stairs to the surface and sought out Demeter, who was still frantically searching for her daughter. It didn't take long to find her; all she had to do was listen for her heartbroken cries. Demeter's distress had obviously taken a toll on her; new lines were beginning to form on her face and dark circles had appeared under her eyes. She was frail and her eyes were puffy from her constant crying.

"Demeter, sweetie, there you are!" she said, pulling her into a hug. "Still no sign of little Persephone?"

"I'm afraid not," she wailed. "And the worst part is no one's listening to me!"

"I'm listening, sweetie. I'm actually here to tell you something. I know where your daughter is."

"Where?" Demeter clutched Aphrodite's arms desperately. "Please for the love of the gods tell me."

"I'm afraid it will only upset you more, but you need to know. Your daughter has been kidnapped by the dreadful Hades, and he refuses to give her back!"

At this news Demeter wailed even harder, her cries cutting through the meadow's silence. She fell to the ground, sobbing, before coming up with a plan of her own.

"Until my daughter is returned to me, the mortals will suffer! I'll not let the harvest grow and they will starve. We'll see what Hades says when they die in thousands!"

"Do what you must, dear Demeter," Aphrodite said sweetly. "I'm sure you have her best interest at heart."

* * *

Persephone couldn't stop laughing. She had tried to quiet herself, but Hades assured her that there was no one around to hear the two of them. She had been peacefully reading in the library while Hades was working, when she suddenly felt herself lifted out of her chair and carried off toward Hades' bedroom. She protested and squirmed jokingly, but he only stared straight ahead with that crooked smile of his and held her tighter. He kicked the door open and playfully threw her on the bed before crawling slowly to cover her body with his. He leaned forward as if he was about to kiss her, and she closed her eyes. When she didn't feel his lips on hers she tilted her head up but still found nothing. She opened her eyes only to see that he had pulled away from her and was wearing that cocky grin of his.

"Alright, why are you teasing me?" she asked with a pout.

"Oh trust me, love, this isn't teasing…" he whispered slyly.

He lowered his head to her chest and ghosted his lips up her neck, never quite touching her skin but remaining painfully close. His lips reached her ear and she couldn't help but shiver. He was just about to kiss that sweet spot under her ear; he was so close…

And then she shrieked. The supposedly cold and intimidating God of the Underworld was tickling her. Tickling her! She squirmed beneath him and laughed loudly. She tried to push him away but he held firm, that smug smile never leaving his face. His breath was hot on her neck and she squealed as he lightly nipped her skin. He then brought his face up to hers to finally kiss her, but she decided that two could play at this game. At the last moment she turned her head so his lips found her cheek. He tried to capture her lips a second time but she turned away again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands fist in the sheets with impatience. He then growled and tried to kiss her with much more determination, but she evaded him once again. She pushed him off playfully and hopped off the bed, but she hadn't taken a single step when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She squealed again when Hades threw her back on the mattress and gently bit her earlobe in one fluid motion. Now he was eager and impatient, but she still managed to avoid his kisses.

"You know you want me to kiss you, Persephone," he smirked. "Why fight it?"

"And how do you know that?" she raised one eyebrow at his impertinence, but he only responded with his signature cocky grin.

"Trust me, love, I know."

Just as she was about to protest, his lips finally found hers and silenced her argument. His tongue pressed against her lips as he tried to deepen the kiss, but she was resolute and denied him.

"Why must you been so stubborn?" he growled. He had intended to tease her tonight, not the other way around! She laughed at his annoyed expression. As a last effort he suddenly rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him. As she gasped he grabbed the back of her neck and finally took the deep kiss he'd been searching for. His other hand gripped her thigh as she moved to straddle him and he continued to kiss her feverishly. Then she made that sound that drove him mad and he abruptly flipped her back over, his lips never leaving hers. He shrugged off his jacket and she ran her hands up his sculpted chest under his shirt to remove it. He deftly undid the small buttons on the front of her dress as they both found it increasingly difficult to breathe or even think straight.

That night was playful and filled with laughter and kisses. They were constantly smiling and teasing, savoring the presence of the other, unaware of the trouble that was yet to come.

* * *

Hades had a dreadful headache as he judged souls in his throne room. He had been working for hours but the souls just kept coming. It was past midnight and he was impatient to get back to his room, to get back to _her_. Every moment with her was absolute perfection. He couldn't help but feel happy and alive when he was with her, and dead when he was not. He hated how his duties kept him from her, and their hours of separation seemed to be increasing everyday. He ended his work for the night even though there were still numerous souls awaiting judgment. The Fates were working as hard as they could, but even they could not keep up with the sudden influx of souls.

His bedroom was dark when Hades entered. Of course Persephone was asleep; the stars had been out for hours already. He admired her sleeping form, smirking when he saw that she was wearing one of his shirts again. He stripped down to his trousers silently and climbed into bed, trying not to wake her. She opened her eyes once she felt the shifting weight though; she hadn't let herself fall completely asleep without him there.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love," Hades said, giving her a lingering kiss.

"It's alright. I don't like sleeping without you anyway," she replied, turning those gorgeous blue eyes up at him. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, still basking in the feeling of having her here. "Still too much work?"

"I'm afraid so, and I wish I knew why. I'm sorry it's been keeping me from you," he leaned down to kiss her again. Persephone could see how tired and stressed he was, and only wanted to help him.

"Lie down and let me help you relax," she said. She pushed his shoulder so he was lying facedown on the bed, and climbed on top of his back.

"Persephone, you really don't have to – " he stopped and moaned when Persephone started massaging his shoulders.

"Oh just be quiet for a minute, won't you?" she smiled to herself as she continued working, trying to relax his always tense muscles. As she massaged his shoulders and back he let out the occasional moan or sigh, and she was delighted when he started to close his eyes and melt at her every touch. She kneaded his arms and the sides of his stiff neck, and trailed her fingers down his spine. She finished her massage by placing light kisses on the back of his neck, and he sighed contentedly.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he said, lifting his head from the pillows and smiling up at her. "But I believe that it's my turn to tend to you now."

Before he had finished speaking Persephone found herself flipped on her back and felt Hades' warm breath on her neck. He lifted one of her hands and lightly kissed her wrist, murmuring, "I love you" into her skin. He slowly worked his way up to the crook of her elbow and then her shoulder, repeating those three sweet words between every kiss. His lips drifted across her collarbone and he continued whispering to her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, loving his sweet attentions to her. He kissed her chin, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, still confessing his love every time his lips left her skin. His fingers ghosted up her legs, agonizingly slow and light. He kissed right above her heart, savoring the sound of its quickening beat. He pressed his weight against her temptingly and put his lips close to her ear.

"I want you," he whispered alluringly.

"You have me," she replied. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first but quickly adding more pressure. It was impossible to extinguish the heat between the two for long, not that either of them had a problem with that. As he kissed her Hades couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have her, not just in his bed, but in his life. For so long he had lived alone, never feeling as if he truly belonged with anyone. His previous affairs had been meaningless and fleeting, but his relationship with Persephone felt real. He allowed himself to feel every repressed emotion of his with her, and only thought of how to make her happy. He loved how she was beginning to be this way with him too. Slowly they had rebuilt their trust in each other that had been shattered on that day that now seemed so long ago. Now that Hades had told Persephone that he loved her, he couldn't seem to stop himself from saying it. He had a reputation for being a mostly private person, but with her he left nothing unsaid. He really and truly loved her, in every sense of the word.

She suddenly pulled back from him and put a finger to his lips. He growled, eager to kiss her again. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, as if she knew that it would make him crazy with desire to do the same. He clenched his jaw as he impatiently waited.

"One last thing, Hades," she said. He looked at her intently, wanting her to know that he was listening. "You had better actually stay until morning this time."

He smirked as he took the hand at his lips in his. He pressed his lips to her palm, closing his eyes. He then leaned forward so his forehead was resting on hers.

"I promise," he whispered, before stealing her lips again in another kiss.

* * *

Hades could sense when his realm needed him, and now was one of those times. Another sudden flood of souls had arrived, and the Fates were struggling. Their silent request for him reached his mind even through sleep, waking him though the night was still dark. He looked down and saw Persephone curled up against him, his arm around her shoulders and her head against his chest. He groaned, not wanting to leave her again. He pulled her closer and tried to fall back asleep, but the call would not relent. He reluctantly untangled himself from her warm embrace and began to dress himself, dreading her reaction when she would realize –

"Hades?" she called quietly. He winced to himself, wishing that she hadn't woken up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, darling," he said, leaning over the bed and kissing her in the darkness. "There's just been another flood of souls and the Fates need me. I'm so sorry to leave you again." Persephone looked down at the covers and frowned. Hades remembered that he had made a promise to her last night, and groaned when he realized that he was breaking it.

"You said you would stay with me until morning," she said quietly, seeming to think through something. "Keep your promise and take me with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stroking her cheek. "I'm warning you, love, it's often not pretty."

"I'll be fine," she said. Hades nodded and helped her out of bed. He silently helped her get dressed, not wanting anyone else to gaze upon her as only he did. He gave her a quick kiss on the back of her neck before taking her hand and leaving her from the room.

He led her to the throne room and up the stairs, but she stood there awkwardly when she saw only one chair. Hades waved his hand and another appeared next to his, a bit smaller but mirroring his in design.

"For you," he smirked, nodding his head toward it. It was a foreign feeling for her, sitting on a throne, but she tried not to show it. She wanted to stay and see Hades work, and didn't want him to think that she was uncomfortable or out of place. He reached over and took her hand, pressing it to his lips.

"If anything frightens you, tell me and I'll take you back straight away," he smiled weakly and didn't release her hand as the huge doors opened.

One of the Fates appeared at his side and handed him an exhaustive list of names. Persephone's eyes widened at how many there were.

"Those are all the people who've died tonight?" she asked, amazed.

"No. These are only the ones who have acted especially virtuously or evilly. The majority have already been sent to Asphodel."

The Fates stood next to each other at the bottom of the stairs as the first soul entered. Lachesis read off the soul's name and why they were not sent to Asphodel.

"This man murdered his neighbors to steal their food and sell to the poor and starving at outrageous prices. When the impoverished could no longer afford it, he gorged himself and died from his own gluttony."

"Do you regret your actions?" Hades asked.

"More than anything, Lord Hades! I only wish I could go back and right my terrible wrongs."

Hades regarded him for a moment before pronouncing his sentence.

"Tartarus," he finally said. A pair of shades appeared and dragged the man off as he screamed and begged for forgiveness. Persephone looked over at Hades and saw his cold expression.

"How could you tell that he was lying? He seemed so earnest."

"I have a talent for knowing when a soul lies. A perk of the job, I suppose," he said darkly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. He looked forward again when the next soul entered.

It felt as if they were at this for hours; the souls just kept on coming. What hurt most was that they were all being sentenced to Tartarus for atrocious crimes. After what must have been the hundredth she grasped Hades' hand tightly; he stroked hers silently in an attempt to comfort her. Throughout the judging she noticed that he became noticeably colder and sterner, seeing why he had such a negative reputation for being unfeeling. Finally he leaned over and whispered that this was the last one. Persephone was heartbroken when a little girl entered the room. She was thin and frail and must not have been older than six or seven. She kept her eyes on the ground, avoiding looking at the intimidating King of the Underworld.

"This girl died fighting off robbers at her home," Lachesis read. "The gang attacked her family scavenging for food, and she distracted them long enough for her parents and little brother to escape. The criminals set the house on fire and she perished in the flames."

"Elysium!" Persephone shouted out immediately. Hades turned to look at her and she faced him. "I know it's not my place to judge, but she deserves Elysium."

Hades nodded, and the girl was escorted out. She turned at the last moment and gave Persephone a small smile, which she returned. Done for the night, Hades led Persephone back to his bedroom. He closed the door softly and began undressing, but stopped when he saw Persephone shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. He immediately went to her and wrapped her in his arms. It was only then that she let herself cry. He rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair softly, keeping her close. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead softly before taking her hand and helping her into bed. She snuggled up to his chest, wiping some tears from her face, and he embraced her, stroking her back lovingly as he always did when she needed comfort.

"Do you regret coming?" he asked softly.

"No," she answered. "It's just all those people…"

"I know. I'll find out what's happening on the surface," he had a slight suspicion, but he knew it would upset her. He would find out the truth first.

* * *

Persephone's nightmares had vanished once she started spending the night with Hades, but tonight they returned even though she was safely wrapped in his arms. Visions of starving mortals filled her mind. They were all mad with hunger and had resorted to robbery and murder for food. The fields were dry and barren and the livestock were dying. Graveyards were filled with parents mourning their children and orphans who had no idea how to fend for themselves. Houses and barns were ablaze and the heat was unbearable. But what truly scared Persephone was the face of her mother. She saw Demeter watching from the mountains, and was relieved that she was about to help them. But instead an angry look crossed her face and she spread the flames and drought, unfeeling to the mortals' pain and suffering. Persephone couldn't understand; her mother loved the mortals! As Demeter watched the chaos she started murmuring something to herself, starting quietly but then building to a horrible shriek. Persephone shuddered when she realized that it was her name her mother was screaming.

She shot up in bed, breaking through Hades' strong grip. The Underworld's blue sun was only just starting to rise. Hades rubbed his eyes tiredly, but shot up himself when he saw Persephone's wide eyes and look of absolute fear. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong? Have your nightmares returned?" he asked. Did she still see him as a monster? His mind started racing as he thought of what he could have done wrong, how she could still think that he didn't love her –

"It's my mother," she said, her eyes glassy as she was deep in thought. "It's all my mother. The reason all the mortals are dying, it's a famine and she's the one who caused it. It's because of…it's because of me."

Hades sighed and closed his eyes. He had desperately hoped that he was wrong, but his suspicions turned out true.

"I'll go to the surface and speak to Demeter," he said, trying to hide the absolute hatred he felt for her in that moment. "She may not listen to me, but it's our only chance to try to fix this."

"She'll listen to me! Take me with you and I'll –" she stopped when she saw Hades' expression. She had forgotten what had happened the last time she tried to leave the Underworld. She had forgotten that she was trapped. In her happiness with Hades the thought of leaving the Underworld was no longer on her mind; all she wanted was to be with him. But the surface needed her now. Her mother needed her.

She asked vainly if there was any way around the rule, but Hades only shook his head solemnly. He got up from bed and started dressing silently, deciding that sooner he could find Demeter the better. Persephone knew that her mother wouldn't listen to a word Hades said. He'd be lucky if she didn't try to strangle him for taking her daughter the second she saw his face.

"Wait, I have an idea," she exclaimed suddenly. She too left the bed and went to the small desk in Hades' room. She wrote a letter that she hoped would explain everything. Perhaps it would work. "Give this to my mother when you find her."

Hades nodded as he fastened the last button of his coat and tucked her letter in his pocket. He gave her a sad, lingering kiss before stroking her cheek and turning to leave. He paused at the door and turned back to look at her.

"I'll come back to you the second I can," he said. He smiled weakly. "That's a promise I intend to keep."

And then Persephone was left alone, feeling more hopeless and powerless than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hades emerged from the Underworld the stars were still out. The moon was full and cast an eerie glow over the meadow and forest. The first thing he noticed was how cold the world was and how dry the ground felt. Dead grass and leaves crunched under his feet as an icy wind ripped through the air. The trees were no longer lush and green, instead decayed and sickly. Hades frowned at the dismal state of the Upperworld. How could Demeter allow this to happen?

He set off toward Demeter's cottage, deciding that was the best place to look first. He wasn't wrong; once he spotted the small house he heard the goddess's desperate wails of anguish. He approached the door but hesitated; how would she react when she saw him? Perhaps Persephone's note would calm her enough and put her in a more rational state. He slipped the letter under the door and knocked quietly before disappearing around the side of the house, staying hidden but still keeping the door in his sight. Demeter flung open the door and shrieked her daughter's name, only to fall into another round of sobbing once she realized there was no one there. She then spotted the note, dabbing her tears before opening it.

_My dearest Mother,_

_ I know you must be very frightened for me, but please believe me when I say that I am safe. I dread having to tell you this, as I know it will make you upset, but I feel that I must. Hades has taken me as a lover and I am currently living with him in the Underworld. I did not exactly leave of my own accord, but I assure you that I truly am happy with him. Unfortunately I am unable to return to the surface. This is no fault of Hades', but rather a mistake on my part. _

_ I beg you to stop your destruction of the surface. The mortals do not deserve to suffer for this. I am in no pain here and do not want for anything. I only hope that you can come to understand and accept this. Please do not be too hard on Hades. He loves me, truly and deeply._

_ I love you, Mother, and I always will._

_Love, Persephone_

After reading her daughter's letter, Demeter screamed louder than ever before. She was absolutely hysterical now, much to Hades' disappointment. She would be impossible to reason with now. Still, he stepped out from the shadows and faced his lover's mother, prepared to defend himself against her wrath.

"YOU!" Demeter screeched. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER!"

"Demeter, please try to understand –"

"Oh I understand perfectly, you soulless, evil creature! You abducted and raped my one and only daughter! And you have deceived her into thinking that you actually care for her! What kind of monster are you?!"

"I am no monster, Demeter," Hades said, holding his hands up as if he were trying to prove his innocence. "And everything in that letter is true. Persephone is in no pain or danger –"

"She is in constant pain and danger when she is around _you! _She doesn't belong in hell, and she certainly doesn't belong with you!"

At this she lunged at Hades with the aim of wrapping her hands around his neck, her eyes filled with all the fury of an enraged mother. Hades was faster and more powerful than her though, and was easily able to catch her wrists in his strong hands and keep her at a safe distance. He only stared down at her coolly, not wanting to arise her anger any more, if such a thing was possible.

"I know we are not the most… orthodox couple, but she _is_ happy with me. I treat her like the princess that she is. I protect and provide for her, and only want to ensure her happiness. I love Persephone, Demeter. That is no lie."

He stared deeply into her eyes, willing her to believe him. Her anger subsided, but was immediately replaced by immense sadness. She tore her wrists away from him and nearly collapsed on the ground as tears began streaming down her face.

"It can't be...it's not true…she can't…" Demeter was mumbling to herself, not allowing herself to even entertain the idea that her daughter was happy with Hades. He waited for her next assault or argument. He pictured Persephone in his mind to keep him calm, how she smiled when she saw him, the soft kisses they shared in their more tender moments, that irresistible sound she made when he knew just how to please her…

"You don't even know what love is!" Demeter exclaimed, shaking Hades out of his pleasant trance.

"Oh I assure you, I do, and it's because of your daughter."

"NO!" she buried her face in her hands, trying to think of some way to get her daughter back. Then she had a dark thought, her only hope of shattering their bond. "But does _she_ love _you_?"

Hades was about to respond but stopped himself, realizing that she had never actually said those three precious words back to him. He lavished his confession on her constantly, but now that he thought about it, she only responded with soft smiles and sighs. Never once had she said she loved him. Demeter saw his eyes cloud over and his brows crease in worry, and knew that she had succeeded.

"You see? She can't be happy with you, and she doesn't love you! It's not hard to see why; you're not capable of being loved, not by my daughter or by anyone else," she said icily. Hades could only stand there, frozen and dejected.

"She must, though…"

"It doesn't matter; she's never said it. If she does accept your affections," she grimaced at the thought. "It's only to appease you, her captor. She's just afraid of you and what you might, no, _would _do to her if she resisted. She acts out of fear, not loyalty or love. You know it's true."

"You're wrong; I know she loves me. I'll prove it to you."

He gripped Demeter's arm with a bit more strength than was necessary, and then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Demeter naturally hated the Underworld. It was a place of death and sorrow, and she had devoted her eternal life to nurturing and providing for the world above. Granted, she hadn't exactly done these things recently, but she had a good excuse. She followed Hades silently through the dark halls of the palace, wanting only to retrieve her daughter and leave this infernal place forever. They entered the throne room and Hades curtly instructed her to wait here. Demeter ignored the new throne placed next to Hades', refusing to believe that it was for her innocent and perfect daughter. Moments later, Hades returned to the throne room, his hand entwined with Persephone's, whose eyes grew wide at the sight of her mother.

"Persephone!" Demeter called, ensnaring Persephone in her grip and pulling her away from Hades. He scowled, not liking when someone deprived him of Persephone's touch. "My darling daughter, how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mother," Persephone said softly, not taking her eyes off Hades. "Did you read my letter?"

"That silly old thing? Yes, and I knew from the start it was full of lies. But I'm here now, my angel, and we can leave this place forever. We can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"I wasn't lying, Mother," Persephone asserted, pulling herself back so she could face Demeter. "I'm happy here. And… well I can't leave."

"What do you mean you can't leave, Persephone?" Demeter asked darkly, the anger slowly returning to her eyes. "Let's go."

"Mother, I physically _can't _leave. I – I ate the food of the Underworld."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I ate some pomegranate seeds and now I'm forbidden from leaving."

Demeter turned and lunged at Hades, her fists punching his chest madly. It did no good though; she might as well have been punching a brick wall. Persephone grabbed her mother's shoulders and tried to pull her off Hades.

"But I'm not upset about it!" Demeter halted at this and turned her harsh gaze to Persephone. "I mean, I was at first, but now… Well now it doesn't seem so bad. Because… because I love him."

Persephone looked over at Hades' astonished expression. After his initial surprise he was almost beaming from happiness. She had finally said it. She loved him. She really loved him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and say it back again and again, kissing her until she could no longer breathe. Well, if he was perfectly honest he wanted to do a lot more than kiss her, but now probably wasn't the best time for such…activities.

"No you don't, Persephone!" Demeter screeched hysterically. "It's not possible! He's _Hades! _No one could love him!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mother," Persephone calmly replied, not taking her eyes off Hades. He was now wearing that irresistible crooked grin of his, and she felt her heart quicken at the sight. Demeter turned back to Hades with all of the malice and fury she could muster.

"You have _brainwashed _her! She could never love you! _Nobody _could ever love you!"

"I think your daughter has just proven that to be untrue," Hades said, only inflaming Demeter more. "Perhaps you need for her to say it again? I know I would not protest hearing it once more."

Demeter was hysterical now, her nails absentmindedly digging into Persephone's flesh in anger. Then she had an idea. Zeus! If anyone could fix this evil, it was Zeus. He was King of the Gods; even Hades had to listen to him. She announced her plan gravely to Hades and Persephone before storming out of the room, heading straight for Olympus. She would have justice.

The second the door slammed shut the couple ran toward one another and were lost in a tangle of urgent caresses and passionate kisses. They both knew they had a lot to worry about, but in that moment they both pushed Demeter's furious vows from their minds and only wanted each other. Persephone didn't think it was possible, but Hades somehow pulled her closer, crushing his body against hers. His grip was almost painful, but she didn't mind in the least. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his and darted from the throne room, running down the hall to his bedroom. Hades growled and pursued her, his lust not nearly quenched. She still managed to beat him to the bedroom, but seconds later felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. He buried his face in her neck, his teeth grazing her soft skin, but not too painfully to be unpleasant.

"Say it," he growled. "Say it again."

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Hades."

A white-hot and blazing fire seemed to ignite in him, and he swept Persephone up off the ground and roughly threw her on the bed, unable, and unwilling, to rein in his passion. But she matched it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers, biting his bottom lip and demanding him to show her just how he felt. He forced her lips open and plunged his tongue into her mouth as his hands roamed her body possessively. There was an urgency in his movements that she'd never seen before, but she wasn't complaining. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled roughly to expose her neck to his kisses. He was absolutely ravenous, and her sighs only enflamed him further. She tried to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck and stroke his shoulders, but suddenly found her wrists locked in a steel grip above her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless.

"Getting revenge for a few nights ago," Hades replied in a ragged voice. "You teased me to no end, but now it's my turn, love."

Still keeping her wrists locked in his grip, he kissed her neck possessively, claiming her for his own with his lips. He trailed his mouth and tongue across her collarbone, refusing to relent as she squirmed beneath him. He seemed calm and cocky as he teased her, but really he was having difficulty controlling himself. An intense heat was building between their bodies that he couldn't ignore. He slipped his hand under her dress and she let out a small shriek. His movements were still painfully slow and she thought she was going to go mad. How was he able to do this to her? No one before had ever made her feel this way, so crazy with desire. His grip tightened on her wrists as he trailed his lips down her chest and stomach and she began to thrash harder. Then she thought of just the right thing to say to get him to surrender.

"Hades," she whispered, her voice shaking. He looked up at her but kept his lips just above her navel and his hand on her inner thigh. "I want you. I love you."

His eyes flashed with intense longing and he growled as he moved to crush her lips with his. Something in him had snapped and he couldn't put off his release any longer. She smiled and made a mental note of how to please him in the future. They soon became lost in the rhythm and heat, pushing Demeter and Zeus and their uncertain future from their minds.

* * *

"ZEUS!" an angry voice rang out throughout Olympus. Demeter stormed furiously into the parlor where the King of the Gods was lounging, her face almost red from rage.

"By Gods, Demeter!" he exclaimed as he shot up from the divan. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I have found Persephone," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well than why are you so angry, sister? You should be glad to have her back!"

"Actually I _don't _have her back, and it's because of _Hades!" _she snarled his name. Zeus furrowed his brows, what use did Hades have of her? "He kidnapped her and tricked her into eating the food of the Underworld. He's holding her hostage and refuses to return her to me!"

"Well Demeter you know as well as I do that the ancient laws clearly state –"

"_I know what the laws state!" _she howled. "That's why I'm here, you bumbling idiot! You're going to overturn them. I _will _get my daughter back, Zeus!"

"Demeter I can't just ignore laws that have been in place for millennia. Like it or not, Persephone belongs to Hades now. You'll just have to get used to it, I'm afraid."

"NO! I refuse to let him win! He has my daughter, Zeus! My innocent, sweet daughter has been condemned to hell because of him. She needs me!" Demeter began to cry, clutching her heart in pain. " And I need her. Please, Zeus, I'm begging you."

Zeus looked at his sister in absolute pity. He had never been particularly attached to any of his children – he had far too many for that – but still couldn't help but sympathize with Demeter's pain. He ran his fingers through his golden hair as he tried to think of some solution. He also had to consider Hades' side of the story and the fact that he was among the three most powerful gods. Growing up he had always viciously protected what he felt was rightfully his. Upsetting him would create unimaginable trouble for mortals and gods alike.

"Perhaps there is some sort of compromise that can be made," he said after a long pause. "We will go to the Underworld tomorrow and settle this."

* * *

Persephone was still asleep when Hades woke. He stared down at her lovingly and felt as if he could stay in this perfect moment forever. He twisted a lock of her shining red hair around his finger even though it was thoroughly disheveled from the night before. Regardless, she still looked absolutely stunning. He waved his hand and a delicate necklace appeared before him, a simple gold chain with a diamond _P _dangling from it. He slid it around her neck and fastened the clasp softly before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"You don't have to give me jewels, Hades," she whispered, surprising him. She smiled as she slowly woke up and realized that he had finally stayed until morning. "I'm already yours."

"I _want _to give you these things, Persephone. It makes me so happy when you accept them and I see you wearing them," he kissed her throat right above the jewel. "It's not a bribe or a payment, love, it's a gift."

"Thank you," she said quietly, placing her hand over the charm.

"While I'm glad you like it, there is something else I've been dying to give you…" he said slyly, a small black velvet box appearing in his hand. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her before opening the box. Her eyes immediately widened and she threw her hand over her mouth. Nestled inside the fabric was a brilliant ring. The band was delicate white gold and twisted as if it were a shining vine. In the center it framed the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. It sparkled spectacularly in the dim light of Hades' bedroom, but what really made it special was its shape. The stone had been cut to look like a rose and had a slight blue tint to it. Hades' grin widened at her reaction.

"Persephone, there are no words that could come remotely close to how I feel about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't imagine ever losing you. You bring light and love and happiness into my world. You are everything I could have ever wanted and so much more. Whenever we are apart my world is cold and dark, but my thoughts are still filled with you. Every moment that we are together is paradise. My existence has meaning now, all because of you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, loving and perfect being in all the universe, and it would be my immense honor to love you for the rest of eternity. Make me the luckiest man in the world and say you'll be mine forever. Marry me, Persephone."

She was absolutely speechless. Her eyes had begun to water during his speech, yet she couldn't stop smiling. She tried to find the right words to say but felt as if she no longer knew how to speak. She looked into Hades' eyes and saw all the love and affection of the world, and it was all for her. Finally she choked out the word he was so desperate to hear.

"Yes,"

Hades was beaming now that she had agreed. This must be a dream, he thought. There's no way that everything could be this perfect, that this beautiful creature had agreed to be his. Her hands shook as he slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed it before reaching up to stroke her cheek, lost in her gaze. The he leaned down to give her the sweetest of kisses, feeling like he had finally earned entrance to Elysium.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Aww aren't they cute? Sorry for the wait! I know you guys were probably used to me updating everyday, but I had university finals and the holidays and now preparing for a trip to Europe. I had huge writer's block with this chapter, but you know what fixes that? Reviews of course! Another update coming soon! Happy (late) holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

Hades grimaced as he once again felt his realm calling to him. It was barely dawn and his bedroom was just beginning to flood with the Underworld's pale blue sunlight. Why did this always happen to him? His mornings with Persephone were heaven, and he hated the idea of her waking up alone.

_I'll make it up to her later,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I can bring her some flowers from the surface… _He kept thinking of how he could please her as he got dressed. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he realized how often he was concerned with making her happy. He leaned over to give Persephone a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, but his lips didn't find her soft skin.

His bed was empty.

Hades immediately went into a panic, thinking of every horror that could have happened to her. Had she been kidnapped? Did she go wandering and get hurt? He refused to let the worst of these thoughts cross his mind, that she had changed her mind and left him. She wouldn't be able to escape if that was the case, but just the fact that after everything, especially last night, she would try…it was enough to shatter his heart.

He bolted from the room, not entirely sure where to begin looking. As he darted his eyes around the hallway indecisively he could have sworn he heard the sound of Persephone laughing. Without a moment of hesitation he set off in that direction. He was running past the open doors to a balcony when a flash of brilliant red hair caught his eye. He darted onto the balcony and leaned over the terrace railing, searching for the spot of color in the gray of the stone courtyard. He finally saw Persephone sitting on the edge of a fountain looking just as lovely as ever. She was once again wearing one of his shirts and her hair fell in messy waves down her back. And she was smiling. Gods, she looked absolutely radiant when she was smiling. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth primly, and Hades couldn't help but smile at that. His grin faded, however, when he saw just what she was smiling about, or rather whom. Hermes, the messenger god, was seated next to her, telling her some joke and grinning down at her. His body tensed up as he descended the stairs into the courtyard.

"Hermes," he said curtly after pressing his lips to Persephone's hair. He couldn't help but grin when Hermes suddenly straightened up in his presence.

"Hades," he said, his voice shaking. "I've come to deliver you this."

"And it appears you became distracted from your task," Hades remarked as he took the gilded envelope from Hermes. As he opened it he felt Persephone loop her hands around his arm, leaning into him and reading over his shoulder. He did his best to keep his posture cold and stern, but it was difficult not to melt at Persephone's touch. It was a royal decree from Zeus that Hades was to bring Persephone to Olympus for a trial regarding Persephone's abduction. In a rare breach of protocol, he also declared any binding laws invalid until midnight. Persephone's eyes widened at this. Hades gritted his teeth.

"I'll, uh, perhaps see you at Olympus, Persephone," Hermes mumbled, exiting the courtyard as quickly as possible. She looked up at Hades, waiting for him to say something. She gave up after a few too many moments of silence.

"Don't be mad at Hermes, Hades. He really did come here just to deliver the letter. I sensed him and we just got to talking about the surface and-"

"You _sensed_ him?" Hades asked incredulously, suddenly snapping from whatever trance he was in.

"I know it sounds odd, but I just sort of felt something calling to me, like someone needed me. It was like a cold, fleeting voice… That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"The Underworld will often call to me when it needs something. Usually when there's a flood of souls or…a messenger. I felt it this morning too, but you must have heard it first."

"But why can I hear it now?" Persephone asked.

"I suppose your connection to this place is growing. It's never happened before, but I guess it's beginning to accept you now that you've accepted it."

"How strange…" Persephone replied, trailing a finger down Hades arm, deep in thought. "So do you think that I could…"

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she bolted away from Hades, much to his confusion and annoyance. He followed her until they reached the garden he'd created for her. No one had touched it since she had been unable to grow anything there. It was still an empty field of grass save for a lone willow tree. Hades remained a few steps behind Persephone as she knelt on the grass, deep in concentration. He held his breath, just as hopeful as she was. They simultaneously exhaled in defeat when nothing appeared below her hands.

"I thought you said that the Underworld was accepting me…" she said quietly, her eyes still trained on the ground. Hades knelt in front of her and titled her chin up with his finger, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"It may be starting to, but perhaps your commitment is not enough yet. The Underworld is hesitant to share its powers unless you are sincerely tied to it. At least, that's what I've been told by the Fates. There's never been anyone else who has tried."

"But why wasn't eating the pomegranate seeds enough? I can't get more 'tied' than I already am."

Hades' eyes flicked down to the ring on Persephone's left hand.

"Perhaps there's one last step," he whispered.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hades asked as he held his hand out to Persephone. She nodded silently and let him help her into the chariot. It still hadn't quite sunk in that she was actually leaving the Underworld. Hades was incredibly nervous though he didn't show it. His greatest fear was that she would fall in love with the surface again and not want to return to him. If Zeus could break ancient law to allow this trial, what was to stop him from releasing her from the Underworld forever? The thought of never feeling her in his arms again, never seeing or smile or hearing her laugh was almost too much. Spending an eternity without her would truly be hell.

As they ascended Persephone could see the Harpies glaring at her, obviously enraged that she was breaking the rules that they existed to enforce. Hades kept his eyes straight ahead, one hand on the reins and the other resting on the small of her back. The brightness of the surface was overwhelming after so long below, and Persephone had to shield her eyes from the Sun. Once she could see again she gasped at the surface's beauty. The lush green trees and grass, the azure blue sky, the fluffy white clouds, and the flowers. Oh Gods, the flowers. They came in every color imaginable and each held a unique beauty that distinguished them from the others. They flew over a field of livestock, sheep and goats and cows. They all had a life, a breath...a heartbeat. Hades was torn between letting her see everything and getting to her to Olympus as quickly as possible. She was obviously enjoying seeing everything again, but he worried that it was too much. His grip tightened on her back, pulling her closer to him.

When they arrived at the golden palace in the clouds a servant came forward to take the carriage. Hades didn't loosen his hold on Persephone one bit as they walked through the ornate hallways toward Zeus' throne room. Another pair of servants opened the giant gilded doors, but it took a few moments for the couple to actually move into the room. Persephone's mind flooded with memories of the last time they had been there together, at the Summer Solstice Ball. Was that night really so long ago?

"Persephone!" a voice suddenly rang out, echoing off the marble walls. Demeter came rushing toward them, ensnaring Persephone in a tight embrace. Hades immediately missed the warmth of Persephone in his arms.

"Hello, Mother. Are you well?" Persephone said. It was the only thing she could think to say. Demeter smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'm better now."

Hades was confused. What had happened to the nagging Harpy from last night? Instead of screeching anger, Demeter was now filled with a sort of peaceful sadness. And Persephone was absorbed in her mother's eyes instead of his. Maybe it was because she was no longer underground, but back in her natural element. Persephone was already brighter and more radiant from the Sun and seeing her mother again. Hades couldn't deny the enormous sadness he felt upon seeing this, and the guilt for his possessiveness of her. Perhaps she had been right. Perhaps she actually did belong here.

Hades was brought back to reality when Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room.

"Hades, Persephone. Glad to see you both here," he started cordially. "I'm so happy you agreed to settle this manner so...amicably."

"I wouldn't exactly call it that, brother," Hades said. "Where is your usual court?"

"Demeter insisted that this be kept a private matter. Don't worry, I'm sure every god and goddess will hear about this by the day's end!"

"I remember her also insisting that the two of you would come to my domain for this 'trial.' You know the rules you're breaking, Zeus."

"I'm fully aware of such. But Demeter figured her daughter would appreciate a bit of sunshine."

Hades knew that wasn't the whole truth. Demeter was hoping that by being on the surface again Persephone would fight to remain with her. His worst fear was Demeter's most fervent desire.

"Now, shall we hear the story?" Zeus suggested. Immediately Hades and Demeter fought to be heard, each with their own version. Zeus silenced them both. "Perhaps Persephone should speak first?"

The young goddess was stunned. No one had really asked for her opinion before. She was expecting to simply be talked over. She was grateful to Zeus for a chance to be heard. Hades would say that she had fallen in love with him and was happy in the Underworld. Demeter would say that she had never wanted to go in the first place. But what would she say? She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hades and I met long before he took me to the Underworld. I never told you, Mother. We met in secret and he courted me like a gentleman -"

"A gentleman?" Demeter scoffed. "Persephone you can't be serious. He _kidnapped_ you!"

"But he didn't mean to!" Persephone insisted. Demeter and Zeus looked at her inquisitively. "He never wanted to push me. But then Aphrodite put a spell on him and, well, he took me."

"Why would Aphrodite do such a thing?" Zeus asked, not entirely believing Persephone's story.

"There were some unrequited feelings between us," Hades explained. "I believe it was her plan to make Persephone resent me and drive us apart."

"I was angry, really I was," Persephone continued. "But Hades didn't give up on me. He kept trying to earn my forgiveness. Eating the pomegranate seeds was a mistake. He never forced me to do anything. He loves me, and I've grown to love him too."

Demeter sniffled, struggling to hold back angry tears. Persephone looked back at Hades for the first time and took his hand in hers.

"But that doesn't mean I love you any less, Mother," she added, taking her hand in her other. "I do miss you, really I do. And I miss the surface. But the Underworld isn't all bad. There is beauty there, even in the darkness. And the fact of the matter is, I am bound there."

"But you're not bound to him," Demeter insisted. Persephone shifted uncomfortably and Hades looked down to hide a smug grin. Demeter looked down at her and Persephone's clasped hands and nearly shrieked. She threw Persephone's hand down once she saw the ring. "You _married_ him?!" she cried.

"Not yet. But I will."

"That's the key then, isn't it?" Zeus wondered out loud. "You're not bound to him _yet_..."

"What are you getting at, brother?" Hades asked impatiently, fearing the worst.

"Well if you were married to her, Hades, you'd have full authority over her. That's just the way it is. But you're not, so Persephone is still under Demeter's guardianship..."

"So she belongs with me!" Demeter insisted.

"Why should anyone have authority over me? I'm eighteen now! I'm no one's property. And Hades would never treat me as such were I his wife!" she knew this last part to be true. Hades loved her, he didn't own her. There was a big difference.

"So it's the pomegranate seeds versus a parental claim. Honestly I'm not sure which should win out..." Zeus said. "Perhaps neither should."

The three looked up at him, confused. Was he saying that Persephone could have neither? That that was the fair solution? Her eyes watered just thinking about it. Her hand was still intertwined with Hades' and he gripped it more tightly.

"So let us make a truce. Persephone, you will spend half the year with your mother and the other with Hades. To make it fair, you are to have no contact with the one you are not living with. No meetings, letters, anything. I'll give you one last night with your fiancé, but then you must say goodbye. Do you understand?"

Persephone understood, but she didn't know how to respond. This solution suited none of them. Why couldn't she just travel freely between the two? And why must she still be treated like a child, being traded off to another's custody every six months? But it was too late to change Zeus' mind once it was made up. He obviously thought the solution was brilliant, and declared it law before anyone could protest.

* * *

The ride back to the Underworld was quiet and long. There was a sadness and coldness in Hades' eyes, but no amount of comforting words from Persephone could take it away. Eventually she stopped trying and simply leaned against his arm, pulling herself as close to him as possible. They walked silently to his bedroom, and all Persephone could do was watch as Hades paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair and trying to keep his breathing in check.

"Hades," she said quietly. He stopped mid-stride and stared at her with a mix of emotions. "What can I do? Tell me how I can comfort you."

He silently crossed the room and took her into his arms, burying his face in her neck.

"Just be with me," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Never before had Hades dreaded dawn more than he did that morning. The Underworld's sun seemed to mock him as it rose, reminding him that every second brought him closer to when he would have to say goodbye. Six months. Six months without her. He and Persephone had fought their hardest to keep their eyes open last night, slipping in and out of sleep for mere minutes as they tried to take each other in. Hades had stroked her face and body as if he were trying to memorize every curve of hers. She had simply stared into his eyes in an attempt to remember their color perfectly. The night had been silent, no words coming close to everything they wanted to say to each other. Once the sun had completely crossed the horizon Hades wrapped Persephone in his arms tighter than ever before, thinking that if perhaps they just stayed like this, she wouldn't have to leave him. He felt his heart break into a million pieces when Persephone's teardrops landed on his shoulder.

"I must go," she whispered. Hades pressed his lips to her hair and shook his head, unwilling to accept it.

"What I wouldn't give for you to stay," he murmured into her skin. They held each other silently for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Hades cursed under his breath when he felt the call. The Fates were reminding him that it was time for Persephone to go. He slowly helped her get dressed, taking as much time as he possibly could with each motion. He wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders and pressed her body against his as they left the palace and climbed into his chariot.

The warmth of the surface did little to comfort Persephone. Hades hadn't loosened his hold on her one bit, and she never wanted him to. Demeter was waiting at the door of her cottage, not bothering to mask the relief on her face. Persephone felt so conflicted. Part of her wanted to run to her mother and assure her that everything would be alright, but the other wished to remain by Hades' side forever. She hated this compromise and felt as if she would never be completely happy. She could go nowhere without causing someone she loved pain and loneliness.

Her tears only started flowing once Hades began to pry himself from her grip. She felt suddenly cold and afraid without his touch. Her eyes silently begged him not to go, but his could only apologize. The pain was mirrored in his face too. After so long alone in the darkness, and then so little in Elysium, how could he possibly go back without her? She was everything to him. Without her he felt like one of the souls forever roaming in Asphodel, unfeeling and unthinking, simply empty and lost. His eyes didn't leave Persephone as he climbed back into his chariot slowly. Only when he averted his gaze did Persephone cry out.

"Hades!" she called through her tears in a shaking voice. She ran to the chariot and placed her hands on the railing, standing on tiptoe and pushing herself up as high as possible. Hades responded by leaning down and kissing her with every ounce of energy and feeling he had. His hands cradled her face gently and hers locked on his wrists in an effort to keep him there forever. But too soon he pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered as he wiped some tears from her cheek. "Even when we're a world apart I will never stop loving you. Don't forget that."

"I won't," she responded quietly. He gave her the barest hint of a smile and kissed her forehead one last time before tearing himself away from her. She closed her eyes as his chariot disappeared and began its descent into the Underworld.

Persephone wasn't alone for long before she felt another's embrace. Demeter held her daughter close as she cried harder than ever before. She couldn't help but shed a few tears herself for her daughter's pain. She vowed that Persephone would be happy again on the surface. She would do whatever it took.

* * *

Persephone sat at the table one morning staring blankly ahead at the wall. She hasn't slept for a minute since she'd returned to the surface, her thoughts filled with love she would not feel again for six months. After being with him for so long, Persephone couldn't stand sleeping alone and never fully relaxed. Imagining that he was there with her wasn't enough.

Demeter watched her carefully. Persephone just wasn't the same since she returned to the surface. She didn't speak or laugh or dance...she just shut herself away as if she were in a dream. She fingered the letter in her hand nervously, wondering if she should tell her.

"Persephone, this was delivered to us this morning," she said, setting the gilded envelope on the table. Persephone stared down at it with unfeeling eyes. Zeus had said that letters from Hades were forbidden, and even if he had sent one there was no way Demeter would so willingly hand it over, so what was the point? She opened it slowly and scanned the elegant script. She was surprised when it turned out to be an invitation to a ball on Olympus that evening. She froze as she reread the first sentence, "All gods and goddesses are hereby invited..."

All gods and goddesses. All.

"Can we go, mother?" Persephone pleaded. "Please?"

Demeter was happy to see some life returning to her daughter, even though she knew the real reason why she was so eager to go.

"I'm sure your friends have missed you. Apollo and Athena would be very happy to see you again."

"Please," she whispered. She smiled for the first time since her return when Demeter nodded her head slowly. "Thank you, mother!"

Persephone disappeared into her room to find something to wear, but returned a second later.

"Would you help me pick a dress, mother?" she asked. Demeter gave a genuine smile as she agreed.

* * *

The Olympian ballroom was just as grand and beautiful as ever, but it had no effect on Persephone. She had seen real grandeur, and besides, there was only one thing - or rather one person - she was looking for. Demeter squeezed her daughter's hand lightly.

"I'm going to go talk with Hera. Look after yourself, wont you?"

Persephone was surprised that her mother was willingly letting her go free for the night. She smiled softly, glad that she was so understanding. A tall shadow appeared before her and she turned around expectantly, but it was only Zeus.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the compromise, Persephone," he said gently but sternly. "There will be no conversation between the two of you. It's only fair to your mother. Believe me when I say that there will be eyes on you tonight."

His meaning was clear. The only reason her mother had let her go was because she knew Persephone wouldn't be able to sneak away with a certain forbidden someone. Guards were stationed at every door and she suspected spies lurked among the crowd. Zeus gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"Persephone," a deep voice called to her. She turned to see Hephaestus limping toward her. "How good to see you again. Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied mechanically.

"I know we are not well-acquainted, but I figure I should say it anyway. I understand your pain," he said. Persephone looked at him inquisitively as he seemed to struggle with what to say next. "Trust me. It's not easy when you love someone you can't have. I understand our circumstances are not exactly the same, but still. I am here for you."

"Thank you, Hephaestus," Persephone said, her heart now breaking for him as well. She followed his sad gaze and saw Aphrodite off in a corner with Ares, completely ignorant of her husband's undying devotion to her. Music began to play and people started finding partners for a dance. It was a traditional line dance that rotated partners in a dream-like waltz.

"Would you do me the honor, Persephone?" Hephaestus asked. He laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, this is a dance I can actually handle."

Persephone was a bit confused. Hephaestus wasn't exactly known for being an eager dancer. He subtlety jerked his head toward the end of the line of dancers, and finally she could see why. Hades was there, in all his beauty and grace, staring back at her with a longing expression. Hephaestus winked at her mischievously.

She took his arm and followed him out to the dance floor, stealing glances at Hades. He had found a partner as well but had eyes for only Persephone. The music began and the couples moved in synchronized motion, lifting hands to meet their partner's and turning in graceful circles. They would then retreat back into lines, men on one side and women on the other, before moving on to the next dancer in line. Just as Persephone was about to switch Hephaestus caught her by the arm and whispered low in her ear.

"Remember, no words."

Persephone moved to meet the next god's hand counting the moments until she would be partnered with Hades. Her heart began to race when she was only dancer away. Then, finally, they were facing each other from their lines. Time froze as they stepped toward one another and raised their hands. She felt an electric shock shoot through her body at Hades' touch. She wanted more. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her and love her just like before. Their eyes were locked on the other's as they rotated in the dance. Hushed whispers fell over the ballroom as gossip and speculation spread through the crowd. Zeus and Demeter were especially vigilant. They couldn't reasonably complain that they were briefly partners; it was a line dance and everybody had danced with everybody by the end of it. Still, they watched like hawks to make sure that no words were exchanged. What they didn't realize was that words weren't necessary between the two. Their eyes did a better job conveying their despair, longing, love and hope than words ever could.

Usually partners only pressed palms during this dance, but Hades boldly entwined his fingers with Persephone's and pulled her a bit closer than the dance required. When it was time to switch and they reluctantly parted, he stepped in front of Persephone's next partner to have another turn. She couldn't help but smirk. The dance ended and they bowed to each other, but made no move to leave the dance floor.

_To hell with Zeus and Demeter, _Hades thought. He quickly leaned down to Persephone to take a forbidden kiss, but he was denied his love when Aphrodite slammed into Persephone's shoulder, tearing her away from him just before his lips could reach hers.

"Clumsy me!" she sang, skipping off through the crowd.

Persephone never felt more anger and hatred for that woman than she did at that moment. While Zeus immediately went to Hades to reprimand him for trying to break the deal, she stormed off after the Goddess of Love. She followed her through a side door and down an elaborate corridor until she reached Aphrodite's bedroom. Ares was already there, leaning against the wall as he watched his lover work over a table. Persephone was about to burst in but decided rather to hide and listen.

"New perfume?" Ares asked. Aphrodite shook her head as she mixed white powder into a small bottle of pink liquid.

"A potion. I've been doing some research and I think I've finally found it – the way to force a god into true love," Persephone slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. That limitation on her power had been the only thing standing in her way, the only thing that kept Hades from loving her.

"How does it work?"

"All one has to do is drink it, and then they'll fall in love with the first person to speak to them. At a party like this it shouldn't be difficult to slip it in his wine."

"Whose wine?" Ares asked. Aphrodite ignored him. "Wait, you want a god to fall in love with _you_? Why? Everyone already is!"

"Everyone except the one I want."

"Am I not enough for you?" Ares pushed himself off the wall and stormed over to Aphrodite, towering over her.

"Don't be upset, sweetie. You knew going into this that you'd have to share," she replied sweetly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pocketing the bottle and leaving the room. Persephone ducked behind a pillar before she could be seen. Just as soon as Aphrodite rounded the corner Persephone took off, a plan forming in her mind. She had to move quickly. If she failed, she would lose Hades forever. Once she returned to the ballroom she urgently scanned the crowd for Hermes, bolting toward him once she spotted him.

"Hermes! I need your help!"

"Persephone, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, obviously alarmed.

"Remember when Aphrodite snubbed you at the garden party in front of everybody?" she knew he did once she saw his face grow red with anger and embarrassment. "Wouldn't you like revenge?"

"Go on…" he replied, intrigued.

"You're the God of Thieves too, aren't you? Put it to use and steal her newest perfume from her pocket," she said, gesturing to where Aphrodite stood next to the wine fountain. "She spent a fortune on it and would probably die if she lost it."

He considered it for only a moment before his mischievous side took over. While Aphrodite was pouring a cup of wine to give to Hades, Hermes snuck up behind her and reached into her pocket. He was too skilled at this for his own good. She didn't feel a thing as he quickly snatched the potion and disappeared without a sound. He winked at Persephone as he walked toward her.

"Good idea. I'll be watching for her imminent meltdown. Well I don't really have any use for this, you want it?"

"Thank you, Hermes!" she said, smiling and taking the bottle. She grabbed a cup of wine from the fountain and discretely emptied the bottle's contents into the ruby red liquid. Hephaestus was talking to Aglaia, the Goddess of Glory, who had long had a crush on him. He was too blinded by love for Aphrodite to tell and saw her only as a friend.

"A thank you for your help earlier," Persephone said sweetly as she offered him the wine. He smiled before bringing the cup to his lips. Once he had finished he suddenly had a glazed look in his eyes, but it immediately cleared once Aglaia started speaking to him again. It was as if he'd never truly seen her before. His face broke out into a goofy grin as he asked if she'd like to take a walk in the gardens. Aglaia smiled shyly before accepting his hand and following him out. Persephone went back to the wine table, satisfied with her work.

"Isn't it a lovely evening, Persephone?" Aphrodite asked once the young goddess began pouring a glass for herself. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have some business I need to…" she trailed off when her hand reached into her pocket and found nothing. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Looking for something?" Persephone asked as she rolled the empty bottle across the table. She whispered in Aphrodite's ear as she brushed past the infuriated goddess. "I know more than you think I do, Aphrodite. Don't say you don't deserve it."

_"Hephaestus! _We're leaving, now!" she screamed, looking for her husband. He had just reached the door with his new love but turned at the sound of his name.

"Why would I leave? I have dear Aglaia with me now," he said lovingly, gazing at the blushing goddess. Aphrodite rushed toward them and shoved her off of Hephaestus' arm.

"Stay away from my husband," she ordered, linking her arm through Hephaestus'.

"Do you still consider me your husband? You don't exactly act like my wife. Perhaps it's time we gave up this little charade," he pulled his arm out of Aphrodite's grip and reached for Aglaia again. "Goodnight, Aphrodite."

All she could do was stare after her soon-to-be ex-husband as he left the ballroom, whispering lovingly in Aglaia's ear. Aphrodite searched the crowd for Ares, but her face fell when she saw him flirting with another goddess. He too had turned his back on her. For the first time, Aphrodite was totally alone. Her hands clenched into fists as she turned to face Persephone with all her fury. She simply shrugged and took another sip of her wine.

Hades, along with everyone else in the ballroom, had seen this whole transgression. He couldn't help but smile at Persephone's cunning. She was speaking with her mother now, trying to explain what had just happened. Demeter shook her head at her daughter, refusing to listen or believe that she was so intelligent. He sighed before heading out onto the balcony. That woman truly didn't deserve a daughter like her.

He leaned out over the railing, staring at the stars deep in thought. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had been doing this. It was the night he had finally told Persephone he loved her. She had been fast asleep in his bed, thoroughly exhausted after Hades had shown her just how he felt. As he gazed at the newly created stars of the Underworld he couldn't help but smile and bite his lip, remembering how eagerly she had responded to his kisses and caresses. What Hades wouldn't give to relive that night.

Soft footsteps behind him snapped him back to the present. Persephone too had wandered out onto the balcony. Her eyes stayed trained on him as she moved to lean over the railing several feet away from him. No words.

_Gods she's beautiful, _Hades thought to himself. He considered himself the luckiest being in the universe for having this perfect soul as his, but now she had been ripped away from him. The ghost of his signature cocky grin appeared when he saw the diamond _P _necklace he had given her dangling from her neck.

_Her neck, _Hades thought. His muscles tensed and his breath quickened as he remembered that maddening sound she made when he would kiss her there. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, her eyes running down the lean muscles of his arms and chest. She gave a sudden shiver before looking back at the stars. Hades still didn't take his eyes off her.

No words.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I know _my _heart was breaking just writing this chapter. But I hope I served Aphrodite the revenge you all had been asking for! Writer's block is hitting me harder than ever, but reviews help more than anything! I really do appreciate them and love hearing from you guys. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see leave those too. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Demeter pulled her shawl tighter as she looked down into the Styx's depths. There was a chill and dampness of the air that told her, _you're not welcome. _She scolded herself for being silly. It's not as if the Underworld could think or feel. Charon ferried her across the river silently, knowing that this was the woman who had caused his master and dearest friend so much pain. Hades may have been lonely before, but that was nothing compared to how he was now. He spent as much time working as he could in an attempt to keep his mind off of Persephone, but soon found that to be impossible. Everything reminded him of her. It was like she was a ghost still lingering within the palace. Every now and then he could swear that he heard her laugh or saw a flash of her red hair, but she was never there. At night all he could see were her startling blue eyes. His bed was too big and his sheets too cold without her there. In short, he was completely and utterly miserable.

A shade escorted Demeter to Hades' throne room. He hadn't left it in three days. He didn't have the heart to remove Persephone's throne while she was gone, so it remained cold and empty. When he wasn't judging souls he would close his eyes and imagine that she was there with him, her hand resting in his and her smile bringing him absolute joy. He was leaning over the side of his throne, resting his forehead in his palm and squeezing his eyes shut as Demeter entered.

"Why are you here, Demeter?" he asked, his voice full of pain. "Is it not enough for you that I'm in _hell _without her?Did you come to torment me further?"

"I came to speak with you."

"Where's Persephone? I assure you that if she were here with me I wouldn't spend a second away from her."

"She's asleep," Demeter replied. _Or at least trying to be, _she thought. Persephone looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Hades closed his eyes again as he pictured her lying alone in her bed. It wasn't right. She belonged with him.

"What is it you want?"

"I want to talk about…the compromise," she said cautiously. Hades straightened up in his throne. "She's miserable, Hades, and I hate that she's in so much pain. I've been thinking that perhaps the rules are too harsh. Don't get too excited, I'm not about to hand her over to you permanently. But if the two of you were to exchange a few letters, I wouldn't protest."

"You would go against Zeus' direct orders?"

"Who says he has to know?" she asked with a sly grin. It wasn't exactly what Hades wanted, but it was a start. Still, he was confused.

"Why now, Demeter? What's changed?"

"She has. She's not the little girl I remember anymore. I should have known I couldn't keep her that way forever. She's strong and stubborn now. But lately…she's just been broken. I can't give her up forever, Hades, you know that. But without you it's like she's not even there. I think she would be happy to hear from you."

"She'd be happier if I could see her."

"That I couldn't change even if I wanted to. Zeus has enlisted Apollo in keeping watch over her during the day. If he sees you with her he'll report it immediately. He's also given her a room in the Olympian palace so she's guarded at night too. I'm sorry."

_Damn you, Zeus, _Hades thought. Even though Zeus was King of the Gods, he still felt the need to assert his power over everyone. It wasn't that he honestly wanted to enforce the compromise and keep Hades and Persephone apart; he just wanted to show his authority to the other gods.

"Wait here," Hades said. He set off for his study and sat at his desk, unsure where to begin. How could written words say everything that he needed to? How could a piece of paper show his eternal devotion and love? He dipped his quill in deep black ink and began pouring his heart out on the page.

* * *

Persephone held her skirt in her hand as she ran through the Olympian courtyard, clutching the silver envelope to her chest as if it were her very soul. She found her secluded bench under a blooming cherry tree and ripped the letter open, breathing hard. The silent tears began before she had even read the first word.

_My love,_

_There are not enough pages in the world for me to say to you all that I want, not enough words to convey how I feel. I could write for ages and it would still never do our love justice._

_I miss you. You are the only creature who can bring me to my knees, praying for your return. I count the hours until you will be in my arms once more. My days are long and dreadful, and my nights are even worse. I long for your embrace and kiss. _

_But more than anything, I long for your soul. Your laughter. Your charm. Your compassion. You are the most angelic, perfect being I have ever known, and I could never replace or forget you had I even the faintest desire to do so. You have brought light into my world and given me a reason to exist. Without you…I am nothing._

_I see you every night in the stars. Each one was made for you and only you. They are my reminder that every moment brings me closer to when I will see you again. Look at the stars above the surface and think of me. _

_Until we meet again…_

_Always and Forever Yours, Hades_

Persephone reread the letter again and again until she had memorized every word, every elegant stroke of his pen. She ran her fingers along each line, imagining him leaning over the page intently with that funny expression he always made when he was trying especially hard to concentrate. She tucked the written evidence of his love in the bodice of her dress, right above her heart. She stared up at the stars, wondering if he was doing the same.

* * *

During the day Persephone busied herself with her work, helping the mortals recover from the famine her mother had created. She disguised herself as a human and tended the fields alongside them, planting seeds and secretly bestowing her power on them to grow faster. Whenever the farmers called for a break she reread Hades' letters and smiled.

"What is that?" someone asked. Persephone folded the papers up quickly and stuffed them back in her shirt.

"Just a letter," Persephone replied. The curious girl, who must have been right around Persephone's age, suddenly smiled.

"Is it from your lover? Oh, it must be! Look at how you're smiling!" she grabbed Persephone's arms and pulled her down to the ground so they were sitting across from each other and leaned forward, ready for gossip. "Who is he? Oh wait, I don't even know who you are. What's your name?"

"Um, Seph. I'm, uh, visiting family here and thought I could be of help with the planting," she prayed the girl wouldn't ask more about her family.

"I'm Aikaterine, but you can call me Kat. So who's this boy? Do I know him?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sure you do…" Persephone answered cryptically. She couldn't just tell this mortal girl everything; she didn't even know that she was speaking to a goddess! But the mortals must have heard her story by now. Soon the world would know her as the (almost) wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld. The gods weren't exactly the most private people and almost seemed to enjoy telling their fantastical stories to the mortals.

"Well how did you two meet?"

"At a ball a long time ago. Then we sort of…ran away together."

"This is just like all those stories!" Kat was practically shrieking with delight. "But where is he now?"

"Back at home. My parents discovered us and insisted that I spend time with my family and away from him. They don't exactly like him," she chuckled softly. "It's rather complicated."

"Sounds like it! But he's writing to you? That's so romantic," she leaned her cheek on her hand dreamily. "When will you see him again?"

"In three months," _3 days, 7 hours, and 22 minutes, _she thought to herself. There hadn't been any more balls on Olympus, so Persephone hadn't seen Hades again. His letters to her made all the difference though. He sent them daily without fail, each one filled with more love and devotion than the last. She wasn't sure how he got them to her; they would appear at a different time and place everyday, on her pillow just when she was about to go to sleep, tucked in the pocket of the dress she was wearing that day, slipped between the pages of her favorite book. Every time she found one she squealed in delight as if he were leaving her presents. In a way, he was. Demeter had noticed and couldn't help but smile softly at her daughter's happiness. It still pained her that the only time she was smiling was when she read Hades' letters, but she didn't regret her decision to allow him to send them. Persephone still didn't know that she had spoken to Hades and knew she was receiving them.

"I wish I had a lover…" Kat sighed. "Someone to write _me _letters and tell me he loves me."

"It just sort of happens, and when you least expect it too," Persephone smirked. "Trust me."

In her happiness and dreaming Persephone forgot to maintain her disguise. It took a lot of mental concentration for a god to change their appearance, and if they lost it for even a second they would return to their divine form. Kat's eyes widened as she watched Persephone's face become brighter and lovelier, her eyes and hair take on their signature color, and her rags turn into a fine silk gown. She immediately recognized the goddess from all the statues and paintings and was in complete awe of her.

"You're…you're…oh please forgive me, goddess, for being so familiar with you! I swear I hold the highest respect for the gods and would never assume myself to be on the same level – " she stammered hysterically. Persephone was confused before looking down at her hands and realizing what had happened.

"Oh, Kat, no it's ok! I'm not mad at you, I promise!"

"You're not?" she was still shaking from fear, remembering all the stories of mortals who had been punished for their lack of reverence for the gods.

"Of course not. I shouldn't have revealed myself; I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I just got lost in thought, I guess. Please don't be afraid of me."

"So…your lover is…" Kat gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. "You're married to…to…"

"Well I'm not married to him _yet,_" Persephone couldn't help but laugh at how mortals seemed to fear even saying his name. If only they really knew what he was like.

"Really? Well…do you know what you're going to wear yet?"

Persephone smiled at Kat's sudden return to curious gossip, glad to finally have a friend on the surface.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So I know this was a sort of short chapter, but I thought it was a nice stopping point and the next one will probably be pretty long. You'll just have to come back to find out why! ;)

Reviews please!


	15. Chapter 15

"How is the planting coming along, Persephone?" Demeter asked over breakfast one morning.

"It's going well," she replied. "I think we might move on to vegetables soon."

Demeter nodded. Their attempts at conversation were becoming more and more frequent, but still lingered on small talk.

"There's a festival in Athens honoring the gods in a few days. Would you like to go?" Demeter asked. Persephone immediately perked up, remembering the last time the gods had gathered. She nodded excitedly. "Well if you're going to go to a party, you'll surely need a little something…"

Demeter smiled conspiratorially before leaving the kitchen. She returned carrying a large box with a bright pink ribbon. She smiled and kept her eyes on Persephone as she opened it.

"Oh, Mother! It's beautiful!" Persephone exclaimed. She pulled out a pale pink silk gown with white ribbons and trim. It was exquisitely made and must have cost a fortune, even for a goddess. She hugged her mother and thanked her again and again for the wonderful gift. Demeter smiled and tried not to think of how Persephone was probably wondering what Hades would think of her new dress. For now her daughter was happy, and in that moment so was she.

* * *

Hermes wandered around the study aimlessly, examining the many odd and expensive-looking trinkets. He was careful not to break anything, fearing what wrath Hades would unleash if he did. Not that he would notice. He was too busy leaning over his desk and scribbling frantically. Hermes picked up what looked to be an ornate jewelry box. He slowly lifted the lid –

"Don't open that," Hades warned, not looking up from his letter. "Trust me."

Hermes quickly set the box back on the mantle. Hades sighed and closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. Once he had found whatever idea he had been searching for he turned back to his work, writing even faster and silently whispering the words to himself.

"Are you quite finished?" Hermes asked. Hades summoned him to the Underworld everyday to deliver these letters and the place wasn't becoming any more pleasant. Plus there was the festival tonight, and he took quite a long time to get ready.

"You try pouring out your heart to the girl who consumes your very being, and then tell me how long that takes."

Hermes fell silent, returning to his restless wandering. Finally Hades finished and sealed the envelope with blood red wax. He held out the letter for Hermes but pulled it back at the last second.

"What's got you so anxious, Hermes?" he asked. He seemed especially eager to leave this evening.

"The festival of course!" he replied.

"…What festival?" Hades spoke slowly, his mind putting the pieces together.

"The mortals' celebration of the gods of course! The one in Athens? Everyone will be there. Did you not read your invitation? I've heard it's…" Hermes trailed off when he saw Hades' eyes clouding over in rage. "Oh…"

Hades wasn't exactly surprised. After nearly breaking the contract at the ball, he should have known that Zeus would keep this next gathering a secret. He clenched his jaw and stood up quickly. Hermes followed closely behind as he left the room, not wanting to be left alone in the Underworld.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Hades' pace increased.

"To get ready of course."

* * *

The finest temple in Athens had been covered in elaborate decorations for the festival. Mortals walked through the winding aisles of the improvised market on the streets below and danced to lively music. Every time a chariot appeared overhead they would all squeal with delight and wonder which god had arrived. Crowds gathered along the stairs to get a glimpse of the gods. The more outgoing would yell blessings or offer gifts. The crowd favorite was obviously Athena, for whom the city had been named. Children tossed flowers in her path and shouted after her excitedly. She smiled graciously better than any princess ever could. Once she entered the temple she rushed over to Persephone and ensnared her in a friendly embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Persephone! You're absolutely glowing! Your time on the surface must be doing you good."

"Thank you, Athena," she replied. She bit her tongue, deciding it best not to pour out her heart to the elder goddess. Besides, her time above wasn't all bad. She had Kat and found genuine joy in helping the mortals recover from her mother's famine. She was snapped out of her daydreams when Athena whispered to her urgently.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you have the right to know. Zeus invited all the gods…except for one."

She didn't have to continue for Persephone to understand what she meant. She cursed under her breath and glared at Zeus across the room. Did he have no understanding of love? Of how it enveloped your soul? Of how desperately you wanted to see that person, no matter the cost? No. He only knew of lust. What she and Hades shared was so much more. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, refusing to let him see her crumble.

"You're much stronger than you used to be," Athena remarked. "I'm quite proud of you, Persephone."

She nodded in acknowledgment before excusing herself. The temple was suddenly too hot, suddenly too crowded. She needed air. She was so lost in her despair and anger that she didn't see the man in front of her and ran straight into him. She apologized hurriedly, but stopped once she saw him.

His golden hair framed a perfectly chiseled face. His bright green eyes practically sparkled against his olive skin, and his teeth were almost blindingly white as he smiled down at her. He was tall and strong, his toned muscles prominent under his immaculate white silk shirt. He tilted her chin up with a soft hand and looked at her sweetly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice reminded her of honey.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered. She tried to manage a nervous smile but could only look down at the floor in her embarrassment.

"You looked like you were in a hurry. Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I was just trying to get some air."

She had barely finished speaking when he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, escorting her from the hall. His smile radiated warmth and comfort as he looked down at Persephone, something she had missed. She blushed and found herself unable to look at him.

"Persephone, is it?" he asked.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Adonis."

* * *

Adonis wasn't a god, but he enjoyed certain privileges given how close he was to a few. Aphrodite had had him for a while, but just like her other lovers she quickly discarded him. But Persephone could see why the gods still kept him around. He was handsome, funny, and immensely charming. He led her on a walk throughout the temple's courtyard and kept her constantly smiling. With him Persephone was almost able to forget her pain. Almost.

"I must say you're a legend now, Persephone," Adonis said. "Everyone knows your story, your tragedy."

"I wouldn't call it that. People just don't know him like I do."

"And I dare say most people don't want to!" Adonis laughed to himself. His hand stroked Persephone's, still tucked in the crook of his arm. Persephone didn't reply, instead staring at the marble ground and biting her tongue. She didn't have to explain herself to this man. Hades' love could be her secret.

After enough time in the Underworld, Persephone had felt as if she could sense when Hades was near. But the surface's energy was so different, and she hadn't been around Hades in too long. So she didn't realize that Hades was watching her from behind one of the temple's massive columns, fuming with anger at the sight of Persephone in such intimacy with another man. He knew Adonis's reputation. He was indiscreet and flaunted his many relationships, using his charm and beauty to seduce anyone who would listen. Persephone was just too innocent to know. But Hades saw the way he looked at her, the way he kept her close and softly stroked her delicate hand. It made him sick. For every step they took Hades followed, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. Adonis stopped and pulled Persephone to the side, taking both her hands in his. Hades grabbed onto the arm of a statue so hard it crumbled.

"Perhaps I am too bold, but allow me to say one thing, my dear Persephone. I think you deserve so much more," Adonis whispered, raising her hands to his mouth and kissing them lightly.

"Adonis, I – " but Persephone didn't get to finish, as his lips crashed into hers. Her eyes flew open in shock which quickly turned to anger. She pushed him back roughly and slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a pink handprint on his otherwise perfect face.

His pretty demeanor suddenly changed to one of fury. He cursed loudly and gripped Persephone's arms roughly, going in for a much more violent kiss. She had just taken in a breath to scream when a dark figure crashed into Adonis and knocked him to the ground. The man punched him repeatedly with more rage than she had ever seen. She was convinced he would kill him if he kept going. Despite now knowing that Adonis was a sleaze, she still didn't believe he deserved to die. She grabbed the dark man's shoulders and tried to pull him off. He was incredibly strong, but seemed to melt at her touch. Only when he turned to finally look at her did she realize it was Hades who had saved her. Once their eyes met he immediately climbed off Adonis and wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her neck and stroking her hair soothingly.

"Did he hurt you?" Hades asked, leaning back to look at her.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you," Persephone replied, looping around her arms around his neck and pulling him back down into her embrace. They stayed like that for a while in silence, just listening to each other's heartbeat. Hades closed his eyes and continued to stroke her hair softly.

"I miss you," she whispered. He responded by holding her closer and pressing his lips to her hair.

"Two more months, love," he murmured into her ear. "And then you'll come back to me, and you won't leave my arms for even a moment."

He cradled her face and stared into the deep blue eyes he had missed so dearly. They were glassy with unshed tears. _It would be so easy to just take her, _he thought to himself. _We could run away right now, and she would be mine. _It was a tempting idea, but he knew the consequences. If he took her again, Zeus would probably give her back to Demeter for good. He shook that fear from his mind, not even wanting to think about an eternity without her. He was just about to tell her that he loved her when they heard a commotion from the temple doors.

"You must go," Persephone whispered urgently. Hades was conflicted, knowing he had to leave yet desperately wanting to stay with her. He forced himself to pull away from her before it was too late. He had only taken a few steps before he turned back around locked his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"_My _kiss should be your last," he said, stealing an angry glance at Adonis still lying on the ground. He gave his signature cocky grin before bringing his lips to her ear. "I am in love with you, Persephone."

Persephone smiled, believing every word.

* * *

Hades and Persephone reentered the party at different times so as to avoid suspicion. Zeus was obviously displeased at Hades' presence, but soon became too wrapped up in flirting with a nymph to make a scene. Hades and Persephone stole heated glances and sly smiles as they both moved throughout the room. Occasionally they would brush past each other, sending electric jolts through their bodies. Hades would hold Persephone's hand for the briefest moment or run his fingers along the small of her back, these forbidden touches going completely unnoticed by the other partygoers.

And of course they danced. The party began with the usual traditional line dances, which played out much the same way as their first. Their eyes never left each other's, and every second was spent in anticipation for when they could touch again. As the night drew on however, the dances became slower and more intimate. Eventually the line dances were over and shifted to single partner songs. These they could not so easily get away with. They had been tempting fate all night, but a couple's dance would be too much for the crowd's prying eyes. They both refused to dance with anyone, jealously and passion taking over. But then the last dance of the night began, and they could not refuse. This last song was reserved for the divine couples, and even though Hades and Persephone were not yet technically married they still counted. Zeus and Hera, Poseidon and Amphitrite, and every other marriage were required to dance. It would be a serious breach of protocol for Zeus to prohibit Hades and Persephone to participate. Hades crossed the room to Persephone and silently held out his hand. She took it without a moment of hesitation.

The air between them was surprisingly calm given their pent-up passion for each other. Hades held her as closely as the dance would allow, trailing his fingers along her back and stroking her hand with his thumb as she drew small circles on his shoulder. The entire room, even those dancing, found they could not look away. It was magical to watch the two of them and catch even a glimpse of their love. Even Demeter found herself with a nearly invisible smile. As the dance ended all too soon Hades felt the overwhelming urge to kiss his fiancée, but he had to remember the deal. They had already broken it enough, and he couldn't risk losing Persephone forever. He leaned down toward her lips, only stopping when he was but a hair away. It was a ghost of a kiss, their lips not quite touching but still conveying their love. Hades pulled away and winked at her, as if saying that that was a hint of what was yet to come.

_Two months, _they thought. _Two months._

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Your reviews are the fire of my inspiration!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me more about…about…"

"Hades?" Persephone said, smiling at Kat's apprehension. "It's ok for you to say his name."

"Old habit, I guess. We're taught that it's best not to. So tell me about him! I mean I've heard all the stories of course, but what's he really like?"

Persephone leaned back against the oak and smiled up at the sunshine. She and Kat saw each other nearly everyday and had become quite close after their first conversation. She thought for a moment about how to explain Hades to a mortal who had been raised to fear him.

"People say he's cruel and unfeeling, but that's not true; he's just very reserved. He doesn't exactly talk about his feelings with anybody who asks. He always kept his relationships private, before me of course, and he works very hard to make sure I'm happy. He's very passionate about his work and devotes himself to it completely. It's a difficult, heartbreaking job that, in my opinion, no other god has the strength to do. He's just and will hand out the judgment that's deserved, but he's not evil. On the contrary, he's quite kind. He always listens to me and is very attentive. He really is wonderful…"

Kat had fallen into a dreamlike state, marveling at just how loving this fearsome god was.

"What does he look like? I've seen statues and mosaics, but they all look so different."

"He's very tall, so the statues got that right! He has dark curls that sometimes fall into his eyes, porcelain skin, and these stunning silver-grey eyes. His shoulders are broad and he's muscular, but not like Zeus or Poseidon who are honestly too bulky. Hades is leaner, I guess," Persephone blushed. "But that's all I'm telling you! He is mine, after all!"

"He sounds like a dream…" Kat sighed. "When do you get to marry him?"

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…" Persephone said as she tried to hide her smile. "I return to the Underworld tomorrow at midnight, and we're getting married in the evening. Would you like to come?"

Kat smiled wider than Persephone had ever seen and threw her arms around the goddess excitedly with a squeal.

"Yes yes yes of course! Oh goodness, what on earth am I supposed to wear?!"

* * *

They had arranged for a traditional marriage ceremony held on Mount Olympus. Every god was in attendance, as well as mortal royalty and a few select humans favored by the gods. As each guest entered they marveled at the flowers that adorned the entire temple. Floral vines wove around the enormous columns and matching petals were scattered across the chairs, aisle, and altar. _How curious, _they thought to themselves. _I've never seen such an odd color of rose before._

The groom peered out from behind the curtain of the small adjoining chapel at the guests as they filed in and took their seats. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair yet again.

"Nervous, my lord?" Charon, Hades' dearest friend and confidant, asked from behind him. Before he could reply they were interrupted by a quiet knock. Charon opened it to find a trembling mortal girl clutching a small note for dear life. Kat's eyes landed on Hades for only a moment before darting away quickly. She entered the chapel and jumped upon hearing Charon close the door behind her. She fell to her knees immediately and practically smacked her face against the marble floor. She mumbled something quickly and nervously, but was too quiet for Hades to understand. He knelt down next to her and softly placed his hand on her shoulder; she looked up in absolute terror.

"It's alright," he soothed, lightly gripping her arm and pulling her up to stand. "I'm not going to hurt you. You've done nothing wrong."

Charon observed Hades' kindness to the mortal girl with almost disbelief. The old Hades would have looked down upon her and done nothing, giving her not even a glance of sympathy. Yet here he was, comforting her. He of course knew the exact reason for his change in character. Persephone.

Kat took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She finally held out the note timidly. The small piece of parchment was wrapped in a deep blue ribbon. _The same color as Persephone's eyes, _Hades thought to himself.

"The bride asked me to deliver you this, my lord," she said. Hades took the note from her hand and she bolted from the room, only to return again a second later and give an awkward and nervous curtsy before disappearing again. Hades couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself at her apprehension. He turned his back to the door and Charon and read Persephone's pretty script.

_My soon-to-be husband,_

_No words can convey how immensely happy I am today. I have heard stories of brides getting "cold feet" on their wedding day, which frankly I don't understand. How could I possibly have second thoughts about us? I know we have had our share of problems, but we have conquered each one by each other's side. My happiest memories have been spent with you, and I can't imagine my life any other way now. I have no greater desire than to marry you and become yours forever. _

_I'll be the one in white._

_With all my love, your soon-to-be wife_

Hades knew he was smiling like an idiot but couldn't care less. Gods, how he had missed her. But now she was finally to be his. Looking down at the ribbon he realized it was just like the one she'd left for him the night he left his roses in apology for trying to kiss her. Just like before on that night that now seemed ages ago, he tied her hair ribbon around his wrist and tucked it under his sleeve. He gave Charon an uncharacteristically goofy smile as he left the chapel more ready that ever for the ceremony.

He stood at the end of the aisle anxiously, running his fingers through his dark hair several times in nervousness. He didn't quite understand why he was like this; marrying Persephone was something he had been dreaming of for ages. He composed himself quickly when he saw the guests rise as a figure appeared at the temple's entrance. Once his eyes followed those of the guests, it was as if the world froze.

She was beautiful. _No, _Hades thought. _There's a better word to describe her. _But despite his millennia of study and grand vocabulary, he found himself completely at a loss for words for the first time. Her gown was simple but exquisite, a pure white silk dress with loose sheer sleeves and an elegant V-neck. It was free of flashy jewels, ornate patterns and showy designs, yet it still looked luxurious. Her hair was loosely curled and fell gracefully down her back. She wore no jewelry, save for her glittering blue engagement ring. She was elegant, every inch the queen she was destined to be. She seemed to float down the aisle, oblivious to the adoring whispers and gasps of the crowd. Somehow this stunning creature only had eyes for him.

_What could I have possibly done to deserve her? _Hades thought, completely in awe of his bride. Once she reached him and he took her hands in his, she gave that modest smile that he adored. Many members of the crowd were in awe, having never seen Hades so unabashedly happy.

Hera's personal priest presided over the ceremony, being under the patronage of the Goddess of Marriage herself. He gave a short speech on the enormity of a divine union, how it was the most powerful and binding commitment a god could make. To seal one's soul to another was something so deeply profound, very few could actually comprehend it. He instructed Hades and Persephone to recite the traditional vows, with the groom speaking first.

"I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, pledge myself to you, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, for all of eternity. I offer you my unyielding love, devotion, fidelity, and respect as I shall show no other. My heart and soul are in your safekeeping for the rest of our existence. I trust you. I honor you. I love you. My beloved Persephone, I offer myself to you as your husband."

After his speech he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and loving smile, waiting for the words he never thought he would hear.

"I, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, pledge myself to you, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, for all of eternity. I offer you my unyielding love, devotion, fidelity, and respect as I shall show no other. My heart and soul are in your safekeeping for the rest of our existence. I trust you. I honor you. I love you. My beloved Hades, I offer myself to you as your wife."

The crowd erupted in stunned applause as the newlyweds shared their first married kiss, the first affection they could openly show since their separation. It was an understatement to say they were happy. They were joyous, content, blissful, elated. For the first time in months, they were in euphoric peace.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Persephone was practically shaking from excitement. Her wedding reception had been grand, but all she could think about was her and Hades' real reunion that night. All evening they had teased each other with sly, heated touches and sensual words, keeping each other in constant suspense. About an hour before midnight, when Persephone would officially be turned over to Hades, he excused himself from the party to "prepare for her arrival." She had held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to say goodbye again so soon. He had simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek, whispering that he would see her again in just a short while.

She tried to reign in her anticipation as much as possible for her mother's sake; she was obviously saddened by Persephone's leaving. She gripped her daughter's hand tightly as they walked to the aboveground entrance to the Underworld. Just as they reached the cave, Demeter broke her silence.

"Persephone, I know you must resent me for this arrangement," she said quietly as she started to tear up. "But I hope you know that it's only because I love you. You've been my heart and soul for the past eighteen years; I can't just let you go. You're growing into a beautiful woman, Persephone. You're so strong and I admire you so much for that. It'll just take some time for me to get used to. Just answer me one question. Are you truly happy with Hades?"

"Yes, mother, I truly am," Persephone replied with a soft smile.

"Then go. I'll be waiting for you when you return."

Persephone embraced Demeter and held her close. Demeter kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered that she loved her; she smiled when Persephone said it back. She couldn't help but shed a few tears when her daughter began her descent into the cave, but comforted herself knowing that this was what she wanted.

_Six months, _she thought. _Six months._

* * *

The stairs were dark and cold, but it was a feeling that Persephone welcomed. It meant that she was finally coming home. She tried not to run down the slick stairs, but it was difficult knowing that Hades was waiting for her. After a few steps she felt a funny sensation under her feet. It was rose petals. Blue rose petals. They made a path down the stairs and toward the river, where Charon was waiting in his boat with a bouquet of them for her.

"From your husband," he said with a smile. "It's good to have you back, Persephone."

She stared ahead at the castle as it grew closer and closer, remembering how intimidating it had been when she first arrived. The ride across the Styx felt like an eternity, even though Charon was rowing faster than usual. Finally they reached the shore, which was once again littered with blue petals. She followed the path through the gates and massive entryway, not stopping for anything. There would be time to marvel at the palace's grandeur later. The petals wound through the marble hallways, but Persephone knew where they were leading her. She broke into a run when she spotted the door to Hades' bedroom and burst in when she reached it. More petals were scattered on the bed and pillows, and beautiful jewels were placed around the room as welcome gifts. Persephone was astounded by how much effort he had put into her homecoming. The only thing missing was him.

She had walked into the center of the room, so she was startled when she heard someone shut the door behind her. She turned around quickly and immediately found herself wrapped in Hades' tight embrace. Before she should even blink his lips captured hers roughly and he showered her with fervent kisses. Once her lips were thoroughly bruised he pulled back to look at her. His hands cupped her face as if she were a most valued treasure. To him, she was.

"My wife," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "I can't believe you're finally mine."

"And you mine," Persephone replied after another passionate kiss. His hands traced her soft curves as his lips met hers yet again. In a moment all of their stifled passion and longing emerged, and the rest of the world melted away; Hades had to restrain himself from throwing her on the bed right then and there. Persephone, however, was not so noble. Her hands skimmed across his shoulders and chest before gripping the soft fabric of his shirt roughly. Hades' eyes flew open, surprised at her boldness. She grinned mischievously and pulled him backwards toward his bed, keeping her grip as she lay back on the sheets. He leaned down to kiss her, but at the last moment she pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him. Hades had never seen her so dominant, so unashamedly lustful. He had to admit that it was incredibly sexy.

She leaned down as if about to kiss him but stopped just out of reach. She looked down and bit her lip, knowing it would drive him insane. He gripped her sides roughly, wanting that kiss. She responded by kissing his jaw, slowly moving down his neck and across his collarbone. Her lips drifted down his chest, and she smiled as she felt his heartbeat quicken under her touch. Her name fell from his lips in deep sighs as she continued her loving attentions. He fell silent once he spotted the glittering blue diamond on her left hand, the symbol of his love and devotion that marked her as his forever.

His control snapped and he growled, no longer content to simply lie back and enjoy Persephone's sweet touches. His hands dug into her waist as he flipped her over, pressing his weight against her and assaulting her lips with his. It was hot having Persephone be the one in charge for a while, but if Hades was perfectly honest with himself he much preferred a woman underneath him. Not that Persephone minded. She secretly loved how Hades tended to be a bit possessive over her. No one had ever shown her so much passion or made her feel so desirable. She couldn't help but laugh between kisses as he tugged impatiently at the bodice of her dress.

He kissed every inch of her skin that he could reach, but paid the most attention to her neck. He had been without her soft curves and sweet sighs for too long, and vowed to spend every second he could of the next six months reacquainting himself. Persephone shrieked when she felt Hades' teeth graze her neck, leaving behind an obvious love bite. He chuckled and blew cold air over the bruised skin, sending a shiver up her spine. Persephone composed her self again and decided that two could play at this game. Hades obviously wanted it rough, and she was all too happy to oblige. As he set to work on another bite she ran her fingernails down his back, sure to leave behind a few angry scratches. He responded by knotting his fingers in her hair and pulling back roughly, exposing even more of her throat and causing her to arch her chest up against him. He growled low into her ear, causing her to whimper again. The sound of fabric ripping and buttons snapping filled the room along with increasingly frequent growls and cries of pleasure.

"Tell me you love me," Hades whispered after tugging lightly on Persephone's ear. "I need to hear it."

Persephone responded by taking his face in her hands and kissing his already bruised lips passionately. She pulled back and stared deep into his eyes. They were filled with a desperate need and unquenched longing, but also the truest love she could ever imagine.

"I love you, Hades," she whispered breathlessly. He smiled before returning her affection. He had said it numerous times, but to Persephone each time felt like the first all over again.

He told her he loved her, and he meant every word.

* * *

Dawn's glow filtered through the gauzy curtains and filled Hades' bedroom with pale blue light. The couple lay together in bed, the sheets and pillows left in tangles and piles after a restless night. Hades and Persephone hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other all night, and even still they were touching as they basked in the morning light. Hades had his arm wrapped around Persephone and lightly ran his fingers back and forth along her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and traced patterns along his collarbone. He pressed his lips to her rumpled hair and sighed contentedly. Finally, his love was home.

"What did you do while I was away?" she asked. Hades frowned, not wanting to relive those days.

"Work mostly. I tried to distract myself as much as I could. I was unsuccessful of course. Even when you were gone I still couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Go on," Persephone prodded with a mischievous smile. Hades grinned and pulled the covers over their heads, creating a little tent shielding them from the rest of the universe. They shifted so they faced each other, still holding the other in their arms.

"I missed your smooth, warm skin," Hades continued, sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. "Your soft hair," he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Your gorgeous blue eyes," he rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. "And I missed your delicious lips…"

He leaned down and took a slow kiss. He groaned when he felt the Fates calling to him. Persephone sighed and turned her face into the pillow. He lifted her chin back to face him and gave her a sad smile.

"Duty calls," he whispered.

"When do you need to meet with them?" she asked.

Hades was about to answer her, but stopped when he saw a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. _The Fates be damned, _he told himself. _I deserve a morning with my wife._

"Later," he replied, crushing her lips with his and losing himself in her passion.

* * *

Persephone fired yet another arrow, but just like the numerous preceding ones it didn't even hit the target. This one instead flew into the side of a tree, causing a few snow-white doves to flee from its branches. She cursed under her breath and reloaded her bow.

"You realize you're supposed to aim forthe target, right?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Persephone turned quickly to face Hades, who had come straight from his meeting with the Fates. He raised his hands in mock fear. "Don't shoot!"

She smirked before turning back to the target and firing, then missing, yet again. She sighed in frustration as she reached down for another arrow. Hades' hand caught her wrist before she could grab it.

"Perhaps I can help?" he offered quietly with a crooked grin. She aligned the arrow in her bow, and then felt Hades' hands sliding down her arms slowly before covering her own. His chest was pressed to her back and his head nestled between her neck and shoulder. His warm breath on her neck made her heartbeat suddenly quicken. He adjusted her wrists to straighten out her grip.

"It's really all in your posture…" he whispered, letting his hand trail down the length of her body to her stomach. He pulled gently toward him so her spine was aligned correctly. He nudged a foot between her own to give her stance more balance. His hands wandered to her shoulders and pulled them back, pressing her body even closer to his. Finally his hands drifted down to her hips and shifted them so that she was no longer putting all her weight on one foot. His hands moved up to her waist and massaged her sides gently.

"Relax…" he breathed, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "…and fire."

The arrow made a dull _thud _as it hit the bull's-eye perfectly. Hades laughed softly into Persephone's skin before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Persephone tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He accepted her invitation and trailed his lips along her skin as she sighed contentedly. He moaned in protest when she suddenly left his embrace and turned to face him.

"Now I want to teach you something."

* * *

"Persephone I really don't think I can – " Hades fell silent when Persephone shushed him and pressed a finger against his lips. He smiled and kissed it before she pulled away.

"Now put your palms on the ground like this…" she took his hands in hers and pressed them into the grass. "And picture what it is you want."

Hades looked up at her and smirked devilishly. His lustful gaze made it clear exactly what he wanted. She gasped and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Which _flower _you want!" she reprimanded. He chuckled to himself as she blushed furiously. He had far too much fun teasing her. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Picture it clearly in your mind. The shape of the petals, the thorns on the stem, the veins in the leaves…"

Hades closed his eyes and fell into a concentrative trance as Persephone continued. Her voice was low and soft, sounding more like a lullaby than instructions. He did his best to do as she said. He had created flowers before, but those were materialized out of thin air. The ones Persephone made created life and spirit, something much more difficult to summon. He kept his breathing even and tried as hard as he could, wanting to please her. His eyes flew open when he felt soft petals under his fingers. Persephone smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. He had done it. Hades let out a breath in disbelief as he saw the flower appear beneath his touch. It was incredible, this ability to make something real and organic. "I should have known you would pick that one."

A blue rose, the symbol of their love. He moved to pick it for her but stopped when her tiny hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't pluck it," she said gently. "Let it grow."

He flashed a crooked grin and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. His eyes stayed trained on her as the blush began to creep back into her cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered, before sealing her lips in another kiss. After a brief content moment he dropped his head in despair. Persephone tried to meet his gaze and asked what was wrong.

"The Fates informed me of a…situation today," he sighed. "There's been an uprising in Tartarus and I need to restore order."

"Alright," Persephone said, not quite understanding why he seemed so grieved by this. Hades often performed his duties on his own; Persephone still wasn't quite comfortable with taking on the political responsibilities of her new role as Hades' wife. "Are you…scared?"

"No," he answered with a small laugh. "I've dealt with much worse, believe me."

"Then why are you so upset? It will be just like usual; you will go do your work and then come home to me," Persephone's bright smile faded as she saw Hades' expression fall. "You won't be coming home to me…"

"Things are the worst they've been in a centuries there. Controlling the souls and inspecting the punishments will take time. I'll of course work as quickly as I can, but I will be gone for a few days at least."

It wasn't fair. Even when the two of them were finally together, there was still something driving them apart. Persephone dreaded the thought of sleeping in a cold bed alone again and not waking up to her husband's kisses. Her eyes widened as another realization came to her, one that was just as dreadful but infinitely more terrifying.

"Persephone, I need you to rule the Underworld while I'm gone."


	17. Chapter 17

"How many remaining souls are there, Clotho?" Persephone asked anxiously. It felt like she had been judging the recently deceased for hours, and she couldn't handle much more.

"Two more, Your Majesty," Clotho replied. Persephone shifted uncomfortably, still not used to being called that. Clotho smiled up at her like a sympathetic mother, as if to say, _you're doing fine._

Hades had assured her of the same thing before he left.

"_You'll be fine, Persephone. You are beautiful and strong and perfectly capable of ruling. I trust you. I love you," he soothed. He wiped a single tear from her cheek. "But you are a queen now, and that role comes with responsibilities."_

"Bring in the next soul," Persephone ordered in what she hoped was an authoritative voice. The Fates announced Alexi de Mici, a handsome man of about twenty-five who had lived a life of scandal and lust. He had the audacity to wink at Persephone as he entered.

"_Some souls may not respect your authority yet," Hades warned her. "You have to show them that you are a ruler."_

"And how are you this evening, gorgeous?" Alexi asked. If Persephone hadn't been so nervous she would have laughed. As if this mortal man could ever compare to her husband! "I must say you look quite lovely – "

"Alexi de Mici is accused of adultery, lust, immoral fornication and drunkenness," Lachesis interrupted. Not as indulgent as Clotho, she flicked a judgmental gaze at Persephone as if reprimanding her for not stopping Alexi's blatant flirting. Persephone bit her bottom lip timidly.

"You tempt me, beautiful," Alexi remarked, staring at her lips. "I fear I won't be able to control myself. I shall have to ask you to stop before I steep myself even deeper in sin…" he trailed off seductively.

"D-do you regret your actions?" Persephone asked. She found herself feeling flustered, not from Alexi's attentions but rather fear and unsureness. He, however, assumed it was the former.

"I regret the negative connotations that come alone with them," he conceded. "But by morning I'm sure the ladies regretted nothing."

His sentence was obvious. Hades had asked the Fates to sort out the souls bound for Asphodel from those meant for the more extreme afterlives. Their final destinations were usually obvious, but still required royal approval. This was the part Persephone hated. She loved the look joy on a soul's face upon being told they were being sent to Elysium, but the shrieks of anger and desperate grief stuck with her more. Those came from the souls who were not so lucky. _It has nothing to do with luck, _Persephone reminded herself. _They chose their paths. _

"Tartarus," Persephone announced. Two guards appeared next to the suddenly panicked Alexi. His sultry grin became strained as he realized what was happening.

"You – you can't be serious?" he asked. His eyes hardened in anger at Persephone's silence. "You can't! No! You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am?"

Persephone forced herself to look away as Alexi struggled in vain against the guards' strong grip. He began shedding rather un-manly tears of fear as he was dragged from the throne room. But he had one last word for Persephone.

"_Whore!_" he shouted. Persephone couldn't help but jump a little at the word. There was a moment of silence after he was gone.

"One more, Your Majesty," Clotho said quietly.

Persephone closed her eyes and tried to breathe. _One more, _she consoled herself. _One more. I can do this. I can do – _

Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of a familiar gasp. Her eyes flew open and landed upon the one person she had never hoped to see in the Underworld.

"Kat?"

* * *

Hades wiped the sweat off his forehead as he took a seat on one of the charred boulders dotting the harsh Tartarus landscape. His second-in-command Thanatos stood nearby, trying too to catch his breath and recover from their recent battle. They were so jaded to the condemned souls that they were able to block out the anguished cries of the recently subdued rebels. Bloodcurdling screams echoed behind them as the demons began their punishment. Uprisings were not something to be tolerated, as they were soon to learn. Hades bent over and rubbed his forehead in agony. Thanatos looked down at his master sympathetically, knowing the fighting wasn't what worried Hades.

"She's a strong woman," he said. "I'm sure she's alright."

"You didn't see her when I left," Hades countered. His mind flashed back to that painful moment. Persephone wasn't exactly good with goodbyes, especially after their first all those months ago. She had hugged onto him tightly as he held her in his arms and whispered words of love to her softly.

"_What if I can't do it?" she asked worriedly. Hades tried to meet her eyes but she looked away in shame. She resisted slightly when he was forced to grab her chin and tilt it up toward him. _

"_But you _can _do it," he assured. Still she kept her eyes averted. He clenched his jaw in frustration. "Look at me, Persephone."_

_Still she avoided his gaze. _Fine, _Hades thought to himself. _If she insists on looking down… _Hades knelt on the ground in front her and looked up into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile a bit at his new strategy. However her brief moment of happiness faded once her mind drifted back to what she had to do. Hades took her hands in his and silently begged her to listen._

"_Persephone, my love, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you were capable. Have some faith in yourself," he stroked her hands lightly, knowing his touch calmed her. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Then you would believe me when I say you shall be a truly great queen."_

_Hades stood slowly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He moved his lips to hover over her ear and felt her shudder against him._

"_You are not a little girl anymore, my princess," he whispered. "It's time for you to stand on your own." _

Hades was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a recently condemned soul protesting his fate loudly. He looked over at the man nonchalantly. It was a bit strange for him to think that his lovely Persephone had sentenced him here; Hades always saw her as so light and happy and innocent, a complete contrast to Hell. Once the man was delivered to the eager demons one of the guards walked over to address Hades.

"Your Majesty, I hate to tell you this, but I believe you would want to know what that man said to the queen at his judging…" the guard said a bit reluctantly. At the mention of Persephone Hades immediately stood and ordered the guard to continue. "He called her a…a…whore, Your Majesty."

If Hades had felt anger before, it was nothing compared to what he felt at that moment. The guard shrank back in fear as Hades' eyes turned a burning shade of red and his fists clenched white. He let out a dreadful sound that sounded like a snarl before turning his fiery gaze toward Alexi de Mici. He stalked menacingly toward the man, who began to scream in terror at the sight of an enraged Hades coming for him.

Thanatos remembered the guard was one of the newer recruits. He spoke softly to divert his attention.

"Look away," he instructed. The guard looked at him, confused. "Trust me."

The guard became thankful for Thanatos's advice soon after. The other cries of the damned sounded like whispers in comparison to Alexi's torture. After what seemed like hours Hades finally returned. Alexi had fallen silent.

"Rest is over, Thanatos," he stated levelly, a bit of red still looming in his eyes. "I am anxious to return to the palace."

"Of course, sir," Thanatos replied obediently. The two gods picked up their weapons and resumed their work in silence.

* * *

Persephone couldn't believe her eyes; what was _Kat _doing here? She refused to let herself believe that she was dead. She couldn't be! The famine was over and the mortals were learning to adjust to a changing climate, so why had she died? She was about to ask when Clotho began to read off her name and charges.

"Aikaterine Santos is accused of – "

"No!" Persephone shouted, running to her friend's side. When Clotho used the word "accused" she knew it was bad. But what could Kat have done to earn a sentence to Tartarus? "I don't want to hear it!"

Kat was shaking as Persephone took her in her arms. She began weeping quietly as Persephone tried to calm her.

"Seph, I was so scared. I saw demons and dead people and these terrible creatures and it's just so cold and I'm so lost and I – "

"Shh, it's alright. I'll take care of you, I promise," she turned to address the Fates, who were eying the two wearily. They knew what was to come and obviously weren't happy about it. "Let me have a moment alone with her please?"

The Fates nodded sadly and left the throne room. Clotho threw one last look at Persephone as if imploring her to do the right thing. Persephone turned away quickly, and Clotho simply sighed before leaving the two alone.

"Seph, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything and I – "

"I believe you, Kat! I do! I know you could never do anything to send you to Tartarus," both of the girls shuddered at the word. Persephone thought quickly, trying to figure out a way to save her friend. She couldn't send Kat to Elysium without her earning it; it was the most sacred and treasured place for the mortals and playing favorites would be a huge dishonor to those there. But the Fates hadn't sent Kat to Asphodel…

"Everything will be fine, Kat, I have a plan," Persephone said. Kat looked up at her through her tears hopefully. "I'll say that you asked to be forgiven earnestly and so I decided to keep you as a servant. That's what Hades did with Charon."

"Really, Seph? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, Kat. You're my closest friend," she smiled as Kat hugged her tighter than ever in thanks. "Now when Charon took on his new role he had to change his name. I think Hades said he simply chose his middle name. What's yours?"

"Minthe."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Plot twist! For those of you who know the original myth, you know what's coming. But like with most of my story so far, there's a spin on it I hope you all will enjoy. I LOVE reading your reviews, so leave a few words for me below? Each one inspires me and keeps me going; I really do appreciate them more than I can say. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Persephone flipped onto her other side. _Maybe this position will be more comfortable, _she thought. She knew it was useless though. Anytime Hades wasn't in bed with her she found it impossible to sleep. It had been a week since he'd left for Tartarus, and she still hadn't heard from him. The Fates had assured her that he was alright and would return safely, but she still felt anxious. And besides, she missed having his strong arms encircle her in sleep and his soft hands caressing her hair and back. His touch calmed her and made her feel more at home. Now that he was gone and had left her to rule on her own she felt more alone than ever.

Things had been getting easier since she had stepped up as queen. She slowly was learning to judge souls with Hades' cool objectivity as well as run the more technical aspects of the Underworld. She taught herself arithmetic and read past records to better manage the reports Hades would always study meticulously. She liked to think that he would be proud of her for really trying. _I am not a girl, _she would tell herself. _I am a queen._

But she still missed him. The Fates did the best they could, but she needed his steady guidance and assurance. Just because she _could _rule independently didn't mean she _wanted _to. She was in the middle of her restless musings when there was a knock at her door. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran to answer it, ready to throw herself into his arms and –

"Oh! Kat!" Persephone exclaimed. "I mean, Minthe."

"Not whom you were expecting?" she asked. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all. Is everything alright?"

"Can I come in?" Minthe asked quietly after a pause. "It's just…I'm scared."

Persephone took Minthe's hand and led her over to one of the couches by the slowly dying fire. She seemed to be shaking under her shawl in fear and cold.

"What's wrong?" Persephone asked.

"How do you live here, Seph? Everything is dark and cold and there are _dead people _out there! Your servants are like shadows and this palace is so huge and I just can't relax! How do you do it?"

"Well usually I have my husband to keep me company," Persephone said, smiling at the word _husband. _"But I know how you feel. I thought the same things when I first got here. He comforted me though – when I would let him eventually."

"It's just so different down here. I can't fathom staying here for eternity."

"Do you…do you want to move on?" Persephone asked, slightly dejected. Minthe looked confused for a moment before realizing what Persephone was asking.

"Oh no! No, Seph, I didn't mean it like that at all! I don't really know how to explain. I guess when mortals are living on the surface we always know that we'll really only be there for a few decades before moving on to the next stage. But here…this is _it._ I suppose it's just a bit weird to think about."

"I forgot the concept of eternity is different for the two of us," Persephone mused. Besides their first meeting the two of them had never really discussed their differences in what they were. They were simply an unlikely pair of friends – goddess and human, deity and mortal.

"Minthe…how did you die?"

She shifted in her seat, obviously not wanting to talk about it. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders more tightly and looked up at Persephone beseechingly.

"I'd rather not…" she whispered. Persephone nodded in understanding.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you," Minthe replied with a sad smile. Persephone grasped her hand tightly.

"That's what friends are for."

Minthe looked like she was about to say something else, but they were interrupted by the sound of a chariot in the courtyard below the window. Persephone threw the glass panes open and stared down into the darkness. A familiar pair of dark cloaked shoulders descended from the chariot before rushing inside. He obviously had a destination in mind and set out for it in determination.

It seemed only a matter of seconds before the door to the bedroom flew open and Hades strode confidently inside. He immediately ensnared his wife in a tight embrace and pressed kisses to her temples lovingly. He didn't notice the terrified girl by the fire until she stubbed her toe on the couch and inhaled sharply as she tried to leave silently. He looked at her confused for a moment before turning to Persephone, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hades, this is Minthe," Persephone explained slowly. "I pardoned her at her judging."

"I see…" Hades said after a long pause. "Minthe, would you allow me a private moment with my wife?"

"Of course, sir!" she replied quickly before dashing out of the room. Once Hades was confident she was out of earshot he turned back to Persephone and loosened his hold on her slightly.

"Darling, you can't just pardon souls like that."

"Why not? You did it with Charon."

"That was different. I don't know if you know this, but Charon is half god. His soul is allowed special privileges since he is cheated of true immortality thanks to being half human. _That's _why I could pardon him."

Persephone looked down at the ground guiltily. No, she hadn't known that. Minthe certainly wasn't a demigoddess.

"And here I thought I was doing better at this…" she said sadly. Hades tucked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"But you are. The Fates said you're learning very quickly, especially considering you were thrown into this rather suddenly," he smiled down at her adoringly. "I'm very proud of you, love."

He leaned down and gave her a faint whisper of a kiss. But when he pulled back Persephone saw that familiar hunger spark in his eyes. But before she would get lost in the heat she asked a desperate favor of him.

"So can she stay?" she asked. Hades' eyes dimmed and she could tell he was thinking of how to deny her gently. Thinking fast, Persephone trailed a finger down the side of his neck and across his collarbone, slowly moving down his chest. His breath became shallow and his mouth parted slightly. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and bit her lip, knowing it would drive him wild. Hades fought with himself, knowing that he really shouldn't bend the rules for this mortal girl, but she seemed so important to Persephone. And here his wife was looking so…_delicious. _They had been apart for far too long, and this coupled with his constant and everlasting desire for her eventually made the decision for him. He nodded furiously before grabbing the back of her neck roughly and forcing her lips against his.

Hades hoisted her up against him suddenly and pushed her down against the divan. He climbed on top of her and molded every line of his body against hers. It had only been a week since they'd seen each other, but every moment away from her felt like an eternity to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, urging him closer to her. The hand not supporting his weight over her pulled urgently at the bodice of her dress and before she realized what was happening she felt his lips on her chest. She gasped in shock as her nerves became enflamed with the new sensation. He gripped her thigh and hitched her leg up around his waist, making her skirt slip and revealing the smooth skin of her legs to him. Persephone dug her hand into his hair and arched her back up against him. He continued his attentions smugly; he knew exactly the effect he had on her.

"I missed you so much, darling," Hades confessed. Persephone tried to reply but couldn't catch her breath as Hades began kissing her stomach. He cried out softly and tried to bring him back up to her, but he pinned her wrists above her head in an instant. He let his face hover above hers for several agonizing moments, leaving her in suspense as to when and where he would kiss her next. He grinned before pressing his lips to the sensitive skin just below her ear and trailing his tongue down her neck. All she could manage to do was call his name in quiet, shattered gasps. He rocked against her slowly, giving her a taste as to what was to come. The first thing she did once he released her wrists was practically rip the shirt from his body. She palmed his defined chest and abdomen, listening in satisfaction to his groans of approval and arousal as her hands trailed lower.

When they finally came together sounds of mutual ecstasy filled the room as they fell into their beloved sensual rhythm. Hades kept his eyes locked on Persephone's face as he was reminded just how stunning she was. That maddening cry of hers was what finally drove him over the edge, and afterward he collapsed onto her in satisfied exhaustion.

* * *

Only a few embers remained in the fireplace, providing barely enough light for Persephone to make out fuzzy lines of Hades' relaxed form beneath her. She lay atop his chest on the couch as his fingers lazily traced patterns along her spine. His other hand rested behind his head and his eyes were closed. He sighed in contentment when Persephone pressed her lips to his chest softly.

"I missed you," he murmured. Persephone laughed quietly.

"You said that already."

"Well it's true. I don't like being away from you."

"Me neither," Persephone replied. There was a pause before she shifted on top of him and seemed to be thinking of how to say something. "How do you do this, Hades? Sending people to Tartarus, I mean. You've done it for millennia and haven't become heartless or cold. I've only done it for a few days and I feel terrible."

Hades stroked the back of her neck with his thumb in an effort to soothe her. He knew this new role would be difficult, but he didn't want it to break her.

"I just know that I _have _to do it," he whispered. "And that I have to be _strong _enough to do it. Like you said, I'm not heartless. I don't sentence souls unfairly or relish in their suffering. If I could, I would send everyone to Elysium. But most souls don't deserve it. They've made their choices in life. _They _are the ones who really decide where they go after death."

Persephone drew circles on his chest as she thought through what he was saying. If he could be strong, she could be strong too. She owed it to him to be a good queen.

"Now smile, darling, and kiss me one more time."

* * *

Minthe paced back and forth anxiously in her room, sweating and pulling on her light brown hair. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be _dead. _How did this even happen? Well, she knew how it happened, but decided to not dwell on that.

Persephone had been so kind to let her stay in the palace rather than be sent to Tartarus, but she could see in Hades' eyes that he was less enthusiastic about the arrangement. How could she convince him to let her stay? She knew that she probably deserved to go to Tartarus for what she did, but she just couldn't imagine an eternity in Hell.

_No, _she thought. _I'll just have to find a way to make Hades _want _me to stay…_

* * *

Hades was bent over his reports intently, studying each word and number with care. His work wasn't always pleasant, but he was passionate about it. The candles around his study cast an orange glow over his careful handwriting. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and tried to work more quickly. It was hours after midnight and he wanted to return to Persephone for the night. He willed himself to focus; daydreaming about her was too much of a distraction. A soft knock on his study door woke him.

"Come in," he called. He was surprised when it was Minthe who entered. She was wearing a thin nightgown and shawl borrowed from Persephone. He had to admit it was strange seeing another woman in his wife's more intimate clothes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said. "I'm a bit lost and saw the light from under the door so..."

"Of course. It's Minthe, isn't it?"

"Yes," she looked down and blushed, flattered that he had remembered her name. There was a moment of silence.

"You said you were lost?" Hades asked.

"Yes, I can't find my room."

Hades stood and led her out of the study down the hall. Minthe slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow and pulled herself closer to him. He assumed she was just cold or scared, so he didn't say anything.

"You're very kind for letting me stay here," she remarked. Hades simply nodded in reply. "You're not at all like the mortals paint you."

"Very few people's opinions matter to me. The mortals' are not one of them."

"And who _does_ matter to you?"

"Persephone," he answered without a moment of hesitation.

"And not me?" she batted her eyelashes up at him and smiled.

"You matter to her," he conceded. "Her concerns are mine as well."

That was enough for Minthe...for now. They arrived at her room and she thanked Hades again for guiding her. At the last minute she pecked a kiss on his cheek and disappeared behind her door.

Hades stood there for a moment, surprised and confused.

* * *

Persephone felt a familiar someone climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck before snuggling in behind her.

"I love you," Hades whispered.

Persephone smiled and turned around in his arms to face him. She leaned up to kiss him but stopped once she saw his cheek. A red imprint of someone else's lips was on his skin. He looked puzzled and reached up to his face, finally realizing what she was looking at.

"I wear pink, not red," Persephone stated. She could think of a number of women who wore red stain on their lips, the Goddess of Love being one of them.

"It was Minthe. She was lost and I led her back to her room. This was how she thanked me," Hades explained. He had nothing to hide, so why was he so nervous? Persephone pursed her lips and looked down, obviously not pleased. "It was not something I asked for, I assure you."

Persephone looked down and bit her tongue. She tried to tell herself that she was being silly, that there was no reason for her to be jealous. Minthe was her dearest friend; she could trust her. Hades was just being the kind and hospitable gentleman he always was. She pushed Hades' shoulder so he was on his back and leaned over him. She gently wiped the proof of another woman's kiss from his cheek and replaced it with her own.

"What was it you said to me once? _My _kiss should be your last."

"And I want no one's but yours."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I don't know about you guys but even _I'm _nervous about what you probably know is coming. I have to admit that having Kat really be Minthe didn't cross my mind until after the wedding scene. I think that's the fun part of writing - sometimes your own work surprises you :) REVIEWS PLEASE! They are my ultimate inspiration!


End file.
